The Shadow World
by chocolatebackground
Summary: Clary Fray moves to a new school... and meets Jace. However, this isn't a typical romance story. Clary begins to see strange things happening, and everything seemed to be pointing towards him. When she discovers the Shadow World, and the Shadowhunters, everything she knew and loved will change astoundingly.
1. Welcome to Kingsley

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is my third fanfic, and I'll hope you'll like it. It's about Clary and Jace. Please R&R... and enjoy!**

**The characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter One**

**Clary's POV**

Clary didn't really know how to react to the fact that she would be changing into another school, and the major problem was that Simon wasn't coming with her.

It was in the middle of the term. For some reason, her mother decided that she wasn't learning enough in her old school, and the worst insult of all was that she must relearn her sophomore year. Just her luck that she wasted six months of learning.

Clary had complained, yelled, and... why not admit it? She swore like a fiend, and naturally, lavender soap tasted horrible.

Clary glanced at the tall building that looked like a cross between the Empire State Building and the Lincoln Memorial. A banner saying **Welcome Kingsley Knights! **Blared the message a little too clearly.

"Enjoy your day, honey," Jocelyn, her mother, tried to sound optimistic, but failing.

Jocelyn wasn't a bad mom. She was nice, really. When Clary was in Elementary school, Jocelyn would quit work and walk Clary home when it was rainy, hold birthday parties for her even though Jocelyn hated big parties, and even helping her write an essay for English when Clary had to work extra shifts at Monique's Mocha.

Clary's gut twisted with guilt, but she didn't really say anything. Well, she wouldn't break down in front of complete strangers and ruin her chance of a good impression. Bullies can be a problem at times.

Clary straightened her scarf and glanced at herself. Well, not bad. Her dark red hair was twisted into a bun, with strands of hair curled stylishly around her face. She wore a dark evergreen tunic that matched her eyes, black leggings and a pair of cute flats that made her feet appear just the right size. As much as she hated mascara, she still placed some to hide her bloodshot eyes.

Clary entered the lobby, marveling at the fine marble sculptures and eagle banners.

"How may I help you?" someone at the front desk asked.

"I'm Clary Fray..."

"Oh, the new kid," the receptionist handed her some sheets and a pen.

Clary didn't say anything as she grabbed her schedule. More kids milled around the lobby.

An old fashioned bell rang, and the kids disappeared from their posts, scurrying into the hallways.

OK...

Clary checked her schedule. Oh, it was Chemistry.

Clary glanced at her map. It took her at least five minutes to locate the room, and ten more to find her way through the twisty, maze-like hallways.

She was positively shaking when she rapped on the door.

**Dr. Philip Greenburg **was written in bold letters across the board. He certainly didn't look happy to be interrupted.

"Dr... Greenburg...?" Clary asked.

"That's me," Dr. Greenburg said, annoyed. He was a scrawny guy with about three strands of hair on his head. There was a way he spoke, as if he was the king of the world and everyone else was inferior.

"Well, come on in!" Greenburg demanded, gesturing towards the desk at the end of the room.

Clary ducked her head and slipped to the end of the room, taking out her textbook, notebooks and pens.

"If anyone could be so kind to fill our dear Ms. Fray out on what has happened..."

Clary glanced around meekly. A few people muttered hellos. Most just stared at their books.

The girl sitting next to her raised her hand.

Clary's jaw nearly dropped. The girl sitting next to her was gorgeous, by far the prettiest girl there is. Her wavy black hair framed her face with effortless carelessness, and her skin was like porcelain. She wore a billowy white dress and simple white kitten heels, ankles crossed. Don't even get started on the face.

"Yes, Ms. Lyons?"

"We will be needing two notebooks for this class, along with a red and black pen. For the rest of the class, you were talking about your High School essay about Hydrochloric Acid," the girl replied. Her voice was smooth, her english fluent.

Dr. Greenburg scowled and continued babbling.

Clary labeled her notebook and waited for the class to pass.

**(((())))**

The bell rang, and everyone stood up, bustling their things.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lyons,"

Clary glanced at the girl.

"I'm Clary Fray," Clary replied cautiously.

"Welcome to Kingsley High," Isabelle said. "My brother's Alec over there," Isabelle nodded to a tall boy with the same dark hair and pale skin. "And you might want to watch out for Greenburg. He gives out detention slips like there's no tomorrow. What's your next class?"

"Um... Algebra," Clary said.

"Me too!" Isabelle sounded pleasantly surprised. "Come on, then. This school is like a maze. You wouldn't want to get lost,"

Clary gathered her books and followed Isabelle out. She'd made a new friend.

**(((())))**

It turned out that Isabelle was a really nice person. Clary didn't know what to do without her.

Clary carried her lunch tray to an empty table. Isabelle sat beside her.

The food was pretty decent, Clary thought as she bit into a veggie burrito.

A few other girls drifted over. They introduced each other as Maia, Aline, and a few more. All of them seemed pleasant enough.

Just as Clary thought she might actually like this school, everything changed when that boy came over.

Just as she placed her burrito down for a sip of water, a group of boys came sauntering down the line, all of them gorgeous. They laughed amongst themselves, throwing mock punches, sharing slaps on the back, acting cool. Those were the types of crowds Clary stayed away from.

"That's Alec, my brother," Isabelle made introductions. "That's Peter, Drew..."

All of Isabelle's words were gone.

Clary suddenly felt her eyes glued onto one of the boys at the center of the crowd. Obviously, he was the leader of the group.

Clary only caught a glimpse of him, but it was enough.

The boy had shaggy golden hair, a lean, wiry build, the grace of a dancer and golden eyes. They held eye contact for only a second, but the boy glanced away first, laughing at a joke from Alec.

"Who's that?" Clary asked.

"Jace Walker," Isabelle replied. "Our parents let him live with us sort of as a special favor to the social services. Well, he technically lives in an apartment next to our house, since our parents think he's too..." Isabelle fumbled. Her pretty face was twisted with disgust. "My parents think he's not good enough to live in the mansion. They sent him to a ratty old place instead."

Clary frowned. She didn't question Isabelle.

She didn't know why she thought of Jace all through the day either.

**(((())))**

After lunch was Art.

Yes, Clary loved Art. She loved the brush, the pen, the pencils.

She entered the Art Room. Isabelle had to take Music.

Most of the students were already there, fiddling with whatever they had in their hands.

"Ah, Ms. Fray," a pretty woman with creamy brown hair smiled at Clary pleasantly. "You'll be sitting over here..."

She gestured towards the front.

Clary took a seat.

Just before the bell rang, Jace and Alec entered the room.

Clary stiffened when Jace's eyes met hers.

"Mr. Lyons, you'll be sitting next to Maia over there... And Mr. Walker..."

Clary scanned the surroundings. There were no extra seats apart from the one next to her...

"Mr. Walker, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Fray."

Clary didn't even dare to breath when Jace sat next to her.

She buried her head into her arms. This was so screwed.


	2. Coffee and Cream

**Hi. **

**Sorry for the really late update. I went on a retreat, and had a lot of homework to deal with, since it's the Chinese National Holiday (which means no school). So... yeah. Here's the new update! R&R, and ENJOY!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Two**

**Clary's POV**

The Java Jones is a ratty old coffee shop a few blocks away from the school. Despite the fact that it is one of the oldest buildings in the existence of human beings, the owner had renovated it quite nicely, installing the Internet, air conditionings, and even a minibar that did not sell alcohol.

Fortunately, the Java Jones was always hiring. Most students come and go, always finding places that paid better, but Clary preferred the Java Jones any day.

First of all, Clary didn't really mind wearing the olive green blouse, the dark red tie and black-and-white plaid skirt, which served as the uniform. It wasn't _that _unfashionable. Secondly, Clary was fine with the ten-dollars-per-hour payment. It definitely worked better than the five-dollar-per-hour payment from Monique's Mocha. Last of all, there was the Internet. Mr. Jones, the owner didn't really mind Clary doing her homework when there were no customers to serve.

On the second day of school, Clary was ready to work on her morning shift at six in the morning. Oh yeah, Kingsley High was a boarding school.

By then, the Java Jones were already filled with students sitting at the booths and bars, tapping away at computers. Clary's hands busied themselves as she worked with Maia Roberts.

Isabelle was leisurely sipping a frozen cappuccino smoothie with coconut sprinkles and a swirl of whipped cream at the top. Despite everything, Clary was a little annoyed when the blender nearly took her fingers off. Sure, Isabelle was a good friend, but Isabelle is actually pretty rich, and didn't need to find odd jobs. She had no idea what a pain it is to make frozen drinks.

After serving a steaming mug of expresso, Clary glanced around in satisfaction. Knowing that Maia wouldn't need help with frosting the chocolate cheesecake, Clary settled down to finish her Trig homework.

For at least ten minutes, Clary's mind flew as she answered the questions. Then, she hit a particularly difficult one.

"I'll take a caramel mocha, please,"

"Wait a moment," Clary said, irritated.

"Excuse me, but I am in a rush..."

Clary glared up in annoyance, and froze.

Goodness sake, must it be Jace?

"Oh... Yeah. I get it." Clary stuttered. Her worksheet fell to the floor as she stumbled, grabbing a cup and started to drain the coffee machine and stirring in the caramel.

For the entire time, she kept her eyes glued onto her hands. She didn't dare to look at Jace.

After gathering the change, she saw quite a crowd. Apparently, Jace's buddies had also wanted coffee as well.

Thankfully, Maia had finished frosting, slicing and displaying the cake. She helped.

After five minutes, Clary had finished dishing out several bagels, two slices of cake, four ham sandwiches and about ten thousand coffees.

As the boys left, Isabelle raised an eyebrow, slurping her smoothie elegantly.

**(((())))**

Clary slumped down on her bed. She was roomies with Isabelle. There were at least ten more minutes until she had to hurry, but Clary didn't really care.

"You'd better change out of that outfit, or the Fashion Police will come running," Isabelle warned.

Of course, she meant Kaelie Willows and her prissy little clique who wore clothes that would give any decent person a heart attack.

Clary grunted, but obediently put on the outfit Isabelle chose for her, which included a tight flowery dress and dark purple leggings and kitten heels.

Meandering lazily to Dr. Greenburg's class, (which was basically snooze-time) Clary just had to run into Jace's buddies again.

They were still sipping the coffee from hours ago, laughing like a band of hooligans. Clary fumed and ignored them. She did not know why she suddenly just hated them.

Isabelle didn't say anything as she watched Clary's darkened face.

**(((())))**

Clary didn't really like Physical Education either. She couldn't make it across the gym without tripping over her own feet, much less hurl a volleyball.

Isabelle, on the other hand did everything gracefully. She even managed to look like a supermodel in the baggy jerseys and shorts the school provided. Clary, on the other hand, looked like a shapeless lump.

After falling for the twenty-seventh (yes, she counted) time, Clary was positively fuming. The only thing that actually cheered her up was the fact that Maia promised to save her a slice of chocolate cheesecake, which she would give her after PE, which was the last period.

_Just another forty minutes... _Clary's brain squirted the message over and over.

"Need help?"

"No," Clary groaned, trying to haul herself up. She definitely recognized that voice.

Jace smirked, watching Clary thoughtfully with those bright golden eyes, offering a hand.

Clary pawed herself to her feet.

"You make excellent, coffee, by the way. Much better than Isabelle," Jace noted mildly.

"Right. Thanks," Clary grumbled.

"No, seriously. That mocha was pretty nice," Jace said. Sincerely.

"Ha ha ha," Clary said, grabbing a drink from her bottle.

"You haven't tasted Isabelle's coffee yet, have you?" Jace asked.

"Nope" Clary said. Why in the world are they talking about coffee, for the sake of it?

"I'd advise you not to try it!" Jace called over the clanging of the bell as Clary fled the gym.

**(((())))**

Back at the dorm, Isabelle handed Clary some of her homemade coffee.

Jace was right.

Isabelle's coffee tasted like a mixture between raw coffee beans and acidic sugar, with unidentified chunks of stuff floating at the top.


	3. Isabelle the Rat

**Hello, everyone.**

**Thank you for your support, especially to Alexia ShadowDemon and Guest (Guest). Please R&R!**

**Alexia ShadowDemon: Thank you for your support!**

**Guest (Guest): You'll see why they have different last names later on in the story. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**So... Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Three**

By the end of the week, Clary concluded that Dr. Hodge Salter's class was without a doubt the most interesting class in Kingsley High.

Well, compared to other school's, Dr. Salter's class would have put just about everyone to sleep. Compared to other classes taught in Kingsley High, Salter's class was just about as fun as going to Happy Valley.

To make the long story short, Dr. Salter was the only class that Clary even paid attention to.

Dr. Salter taught History. He had dark grey hair, somewhat sharp, wrinkly features and insisted on wearing old fashioned tweed suits, without the pipe. Dr. Salter was also specialized in mythology, especially the demonic part of mythology.

However, by the end of the week, Clary also concluded that Dr. Salter's tests were without a doubt the most difficult she had ever taken. You just had to pay attention to _every single word _that has come out of his mouth, including the the lifespan of a Japanese _oni _to the ingredients of Crest toothpaste.

That was unfortunate, since Clary definitely failed the toothpaste part of the test.

The very next day, Clary received the test. She got a D.

Stupid toothpaste. She was never going to use Crest again.

"Hey!" Isabelle flounced up to her. "You did fine! No one could ever get below a D- in Salter's class," Isabelle said reassuringly.

"Awesome," Clary said sarcastically. "I got a D. Just one point from getting a D-."

Clary didn't even feel anything when she walked past Jace, not before catching a glimpse of his test paper. Then, she giggled.

Apparently, Jace would be fuming that night as well, since he got a D-.

Isabelle poked Clary to get her attention back.

"Come on. There's a bar nearby. We can snag a few drinks,"

"Drinks?" Clary asked hesitantly. She wasn't the type to drink, really.

"You can get a coke if you want," Isabelle said lazily. "Magnus Bane is holding a party tonight,"

"There isn't a Magnus Blare in this school," Clary noted.

"Magnus Blare's already graduated. He works for the government here," Isabelle answered.

Clary didn't want to know how someone worthy of working for the government would throw wild parties.

"All right," Clary said. "Let's go,"

**(((())))**

Magnus Blare's party was chaotic. There were all sorts of people there, ranging from Hispanics to Caucasians. They wore different clothes, from shabby tweeds to Disney Princess dresses, complete with wings. Some of them were madly pale, while others were hulking masses of darkness.

"You sure we're supposed to be here?" Clary yelled over the noise.

"It's all riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Isabelle hollered.

Clary lingered near a dusty corner, beside a dejected coke can. As far as she can see, the only things they served were beer and cocktails that looked suspiciously like blood. Water and coffee would be as rare as rain in this party.

Someone shoved a bottle into her fist. Clary set it down disdainfully.

Clary also glanced at her clothes disdainfully as well. Isabelle had insisted on wearing certain _clothes. _

For example, Isabelle herself wore fishnets, high-heeled boots that reached up to her thighs and a black leather halter dress, suspiciously short. Clary wore a pair of flats, a miniskirt, tights and a ridiculously flouncy top.

"Where's Magnus Bane?" a tiny Indian girl with sleek, jet black hair asked. She wore a glittery gold dress, with gauzy wings that fluttered as she moved. And yes, she was exotically beautiful. The boy standing next to her shrugged.

"You mean Magnus Blare?" Clary noted.

"No, Magnus Bane," the girl insisted.

"Whatever," Clary shrugged.

From the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking down the stairs.

"Oh! Hello, kitty," Clary said.

The Indian girl boggled at her, as if she had grown horns.

Clary ignored her. She walked forward, but the kitty had disappeared.

Clary shrugged again.

"Isabelle!"

Clary whirled wildly around. Where was Isabelle?

"Isabelle!"

Clary stifled a groan. Jace!

"Clary," Jace was walking up to her.

Unconsciously, Clary smoothed her skirt.

"Clary, where in the world is Isabelle?" Jace demanded.

"What?"

Jace swore. Clary frowned. Some of those cuss words would have earned a decent person a good, through mouth washing.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled over the music and chatter.

"Here..." Isabelle made her way through the crowd. Her dress was slightly torn, and she reeked of alcohol. A neon blue cocktail swished hypnotically in her hand.

"Isabelle..." Jace began.

Isabelle took a lazy sip out of the cocktail.

"Don't drink it!" Alec yelped as Jace swatted the cocktail out of her hands. It shattered on the ground, leaving a smudge on the wall.

"Oops!" Isabelle giggled.

Jace and Alec swore together at the same time. It would have been ridiculously funny if their expressions weren't that serious.

"Take her out," Jace ordered to Alec.

At first, Clary thought Jace meant Isabelle. Then, she hiccuped in surprise when Alec grabbed her roughly by the arms and hauled her out.

"Alec! Stop it!" Clary yelped. No one heard her.

After a massive heave, Clary fell down into an undignified heap on the grungy hallway of Magnus Blare's apartment. Alec promptly slammed the door into her face.

"Alec!" Clary screamed. She banged her fists onto the door. Not that it helped or anything.

"Alec Lyons, you let me in NOW!" Clary shrieked.

To her surprise, the door swung open. She stumbled inside, barely managing to catch herself.

However, she bowled into Jace.

"What in the freaking world is going ON?" Clary demanded.

She glanced around and made a quick attendance check.

Jace: Present.

Alec: Present.

Isabelle: Not Present.

"Where's Isabelle?" Clary felt like an idiot when she asked that question.

A tiny mouse squeaked indignantly from Jace's fist.

Clary boggled. "Where'd you get that rat?"

The mouse squeaked furiously.

"Let's go!" Jace said to Alec. Both of them trooped down the stairs, ignoring Clary.

Feeling completely foolish, Clary stumbled after them. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, they were gone.

**This part got a little twisted up, since Isabelle got ratted while Simon didn't. In any way, hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Hello, Simon!

**This part got a little twisted up, since Isabelle got ratted while Simon didn't. In any way, hope you like this chapter!**

**Hi. Sorry for the late update. Everything was chaotic (as usual) and it must be testing season or something, because I could not catch a single break. **

**Arcoirizada, nikitabella, Alexia ShadowDemon, and Guest (guest), thank you so much for your reviews and support!**

**Here's the new update. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Four**

Clary stumbled her way back to the dorms and fell asleep in her frilly clothes.

When she woke, she nearly screamed.

First of all, she wore her pajamas, not the party gear. Second of all, Isabelle was snuggled up in her blankets, her bed strewn with clothes.

It must have been a dream. It must have been a really, really, honest-to-goodness crazy dream.

"Hey, Isabelle," Clary said.

Isabelle woke up groggily. "What?"

"Where were you last night?" Clary tried not to sound too pokey.

"We went out for some drinks..."

Clary's breath hitched.

"We went to the Java Jones. You were so tired even that super black coffee that made me hyperactive couldn't snap you awake. You fell asleep right on that bar. Alec had to carry you back. Goodness sake, that was so embarrassing. Alec is still probably trying to scrub those drool stains from his favorite black leather jacket right now."

Clary's face burned. "Oh. OK,"

Why did Isabelle's version of what happened last night seem so... fake?

There was no time to waste.

Clary brushed her teeth, showered, tucked herself into a hoodie and jeans and grabbed her books. She just only realized that it was a Friday! She could go home soon! She would see Simon again!

For a really weird reason, Clary couldn't wipe her ridiculously crazy (and a little bit creepy) grin off her face. She was STILL grinning when she stumbled into Greenburg's lesson.

She was still grinning when she bashed into Jace.

"Ack!" Clary yelped as her books flew everywhere.

Her grin vanished.

Jace didn't even look fazed when he strode away as if she wasn't even there.

How rude.

Clary scrambled for her books and stumbled off to her next class.

**(((())))**

At Kingsley's, you go home every Friday. Your parents either pick you up, or you drive home by yourself, or you take the bus.

Clary was counting on her mom driving her back.

Unfortunately, Jocelyn was busy. She had this massive art gala to attend, so Clary had to take the one and a half hour bus ride home and walk a kilometer.

Isabelle, of course, had no such problems. She drove a sleek dark purple Porsche, decorated with girly stuff.

Clary watched enviously on the road. Isabelle's Porsche seemed to glide so much smoother and faster than the clunky old bus. In less than a minute, Isabelle's car sped past the bus and disappeared into the distance.

Maia listened to her Ipod, humming along. Clary doodled in her sketch pad.

Not knowing what to draw, Clary glanced out the window while her hands guided themselves. Despite everything, Clary had to admit that the scenery was exotically beautiful.

"You know what, Clary?" Maia said.

Clary glanced over.

"If you really want him to actually notice you, you gotta just go talk to him,"

"What?" Clary asked.

Maia snorted and started scrolling through her playlist.

Clary glared at her sketchpad and groaned.

Why in the word did she draw a picture of Jace?

Clary tore the sheet out furiously and crammed it into her bag. It didn't matter if it was one of the best pictures she ever drew. Why can't Jace just get out of her head and give her one freaking second as a break?

**(((())))**

Clary grabbed her bag and stumbled off the bus.

"Simon!"

the cry tore itself from her lips as she flew into Simon's arms. Simon grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey, Clary!" he said happily.

Her attention switched itself to the rusty old van Simon must have bribed Eric to let him borrow.

"You got the van!" Clary said, delighted.

"Yeah. I got it just now," Simon adjusted his glasses. "I wanted to drive you back, but my mom wouldn't let me..." Simon looked a bit sheepish.

"Does it matter?" Clary asked. She gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek. Simon looked stunned at first, but later on even more sheepish, though there was a tint of satisfaction on his face.

"How was Kingsley's?" he asked.

"I'll tell you everything," Clary promised.

_Well, everything except for Jace. _

_**Jace's POV**_

Unknown to everyone, Jace was actually quite near, near enough to hear every word Clary said.

In fact, Jace was right above Clary, perched on a tree.

It was getting dusky, and shadow merged into shadow. Jace was a shadow himself, in his black shadowhunter gear and a black hat to disguise his light hair.

Jace watched Clary... ... ... talk with the mundane. What was his name again? Silas? Stefan?

Jace didn't know why he was feeling this at all. Why was his gut twisting?

Right. It must be because Clary, a pure blooded _shadowhunter_ is mingling and socializing with, of all things, a dingy little _mundane. _What shameful behavior.

Wait. Let's give Clary a free pass this time, shall we? She doesn't know yet.

Jace's gut twisted oh-so-horribly when Clary gave Simon a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jace watched Clary board the honest-to-goodness found-in-the-junkyard van, brushing aside muffin crumbs and other better left unidentified bits of... _stuff. _

The rusty old van grunted to life, only after the mundane male practically forced in the ignition key in and stomped on the pedal so hard even Clary flinched.

Jace had no problem following the van. In fact, he could probably run _faster_ than the van, even without runes to help.

After ensuring that Clary returned safely home, Jace slipped into Isabelle's Porsche and drove back to the Institute, though making a small detour to the nearest 7Eleven for a quick soda.

**This is a quick chapter, though I promise more action will come later on. Next chapter will be an interesting one. **


	5. Complete Pandemonium

**This is a quick chapter, though I promise more action will come later on. Next chapter will be an interesting one. **

**So, as I promised, this chapter will (hopefully) be interesting. It's going to move the plot along, and we're getting into the action. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Five**

The Pandemonium Club is located around the street where Clary lived. It's basically one of those dance clubs where everyone just has to go at least once. Even if you're just visiting that area, the Pandemonium Club was basically the little street's hot spot.

In a way, Clary was somewhat ashamed of herself. She had lived there for her entire life, and did not even bother going to the Pandemonium Club. For some reason, she just had to go.

That was how Clary dragged Simon off for some adventure.

Waiting in line, Clary glanced at her phone.

**Clary, are you OK? Be home before ten, all right?**

Jocelyn, the worrier.

**OK. Be back ten. Don't worry, K?**

Clary texted back. Apparently, Jocelyn was still sort of nervous about their argument a week ago.

Clary stretched, yawning widely. The line seemed to stretch on forever.

After another ten more minutes, Clary and Simon managed to get past the guards and make it through the big front doors.

Immediately, Clary was bombarded by the noise, heat and lights. Neon blue, green, red and pink light sprayed everywhere, whirling around, highlighting leather clad girls and boys with dyed hair. A band was playing on the stage, the lead singer screaming into the mike, the noise level uncomfortably high. A single barmaid was overworking, hands flying as she prepared drinks.

"Isn't this awesome?" Clary yelled.

"Right!" Simon yelled energetically back.

For a brief moment, they just stood there, senses scrambling.

"Wanna dance?" Simon hollered.

"Sure!" Clary hollered back. Simon grinned.

Awkwardly, Simon put his hands onto Clary's waist. Both swayed hesitantly to the music (which they couldn't really hear anyway).

Within moments, Clary was suddenly stifling. Jeans and a hoodie seemed too much all of a sudden, especially in such cramped quarters, with so much body heat and all.

"Gonna grab a drink!" Clary yelled when the music ended. Simon straightened his glasses and followed her to the bar.

Clary chugged down a glass of water, feeling much better as she glanced around.

No... wait... Is that Isabelle?

Clary scrubbed at her eyes. There was no way Isabelle would be there... right?

Again, Isabelle is there.

Isabelle wore a billowy white dress, with a tight bodice that displayed her curves. Her wavy black hair framed around her face mesmerizingly. She tilted her head slightly, sharply lilted eyes gleaming as she crooked a finger at someone.

Suddenly, Clary felt... scared. The predatory look in her friend's eyes were... inhuman.

A boy with his hair dyed electric blue dogged after her, eyes gleaming as well. He was dressed ridiculously. The two of them disappeared into the back.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Clary told Simon before darting into the crowd.

"WAIT!" Simon yelped, but Clary was too far away to hear.

Clary wove through the swaying bodies, apologizing profusely when she stepped on toes and crashed into trays holding bottles of beer. Finally, she made it to the back. There was a small door that was slightly ajar.

Clary pried open the door and just sort of gaped there.

The boy was on the ground, flailing as Jace stood over him, a glittering blade raised. Isabelle was poised in a catlike position, a golden whip gleaming in the dim light. Alec was perched on the windowsill, an arrow nocked and ready to be fired.

"What are you doing?" Clary shrieked.

Jace whirled around, eyes widening in shock. Isabelle's whip lashed in surprise. Alec fumbled with his bow.

"You can't just _kill _him!" Clary continued to shriek. "That's murdering!"

"Oh, ignorance is bliss!" Alec groaned.

"Clary..." Isabelle sighed.

"Looks as if we can just skip the orientation," Jace drawled lazily.

"You can't just murder! You'll be sent to jail! You'll..." Clary didn't really know what she was rambling.

After what seemed to be an hour of screaming, Clary finally stopped for breath. Her hair stuck to the nape of her neck, sweaty and gross. Her face, was without a doubt a very interesting shade of lobster red.

"Done rambling yet?" Jace asked lazily, holding the boy down with his combat boots.

"No," Clary said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Can we just finish him already?" Isabelle asked, sounding suddenly very, very tired.

"Can I just shoot him?" Alec asked, sounding even more tired and a bit more annoyed.

"Izzy, would you like the honor-"

Jace began but ended in a yelp when the boy burst up, screaming bloody murder.

Alec's arrow was faster. It embedded itself neatly into the boy's brain. Jace's blade flew up and down, cutting open geysers of black ichor. Within moments, the corpse folded onto itself and disappeared.

"Guess Isabelle didn't have the honor of doing it herself after all," Jace noted unnecessarily.

"We all owe Clary a very long explanation," Isabelle began, but Clary wasn't in the mood to listen.

In fact, she wasn't in the mood to do anything at all. She promptly collapsed down on the ground in a dead faint.

Jocelyn would be very disappointed. Clary would definitely not be at home at ten.

**Jace's POV**

Jace leapt forward, managing to catch Clary at the last second. He cringed inwardly. She was just so... delicate, almost like the flimsy paper dolls that Isabelle played with all those years ago.

"Better get her back to the Institute," Isabelle sighed. "I'll get my car ready,"

"Do you need any help?" Alec asked, glaring distrustfully at Clary.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Jace replied easily. He lifted Clary up. She didn't weigh more than a paper doll, really. A stray curl of dark red hair drifted across her face. The effect was almost... beautiful.

"I'll follow you. Go on," Jace tipped his head to the door. Alec snapped out of his reverie and opened the door for him.

Whatever it is, it was going to be a very, very, very long night.

**More good stuff next time! R&R! **


	6. The Shadow World

**Hi. **

**Here's a new update! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Cliff hangers are a little... crazy sometimes. **

**So... Enjoy! The Shadow World is here!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Six**

Clary would have seriously appreciated if she woke up _before _the dreams came.

Naturally, that was just too much to hope for.

The images blurred and melded from time to time. They zoomed by like a high-speed slideshow. Sometimes, it showed Isabelle, dancing with her whip while it glinted in the light. Sometimes, it showed Alec, shooting with that bow of his, the sound of an arrow hitting flesh loud and sickening. Most of the time, it showed Jace, golden hair silver in the moonlight, golden eyes gleaming as he slaughtered hideous creatures, drenched in blood and ichor.

When Clary finally woke, she found herself in a nice, surprisingly comfy bed. Her head practically sank into the goose-down pillow and the sheets were thick and warm.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake,"

Clary jerked up, but strong hands eased her back down.

"Careful," Isabelle warned, helping her lie down. "Don't get up too quick,"

Clary relaxed when her head hit the pillows again.

"Where...?" Clary croaked.

"The Institute," Isabelle answered. "Also known as my mansion,"

Clary shook her head slowly. What in the world was going on?"

"Oh my gosh, Clary, are you all right? Jace and the others...?

Clary grimaced openly when Jocelyn flew in the room, tackling Clary back and even deeper into the bed.

"Ow, mom, you're killing me..." Clary croaked again.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, are you hurt..." Jocelyn patted Clary here and there, checking her forehead and doing the typical mom stuff. Isabelle, who was perched on the other bed, smirked.

"Oh, so Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Jace noted as he sauntered into the room.

"Jace..." Alec also came into the room.

"What's going on?" a tiny boy wearing humongous glasses padded in, holding a few comic books in a tiny fist.

"Come here, Max," Isabelle said as she helped Max climb onto the bed she was in.

"Ah, I can see you're awake..."

Mr. Salter and a fluffy grey Persian Cat entered.

"Mr. Salter?" Clary asked, puzzled.

Everything was chaotic, and the fact that the room had way too many people (and a cat) in it did not really help.

"OK, what's going on?" Clary demanded for the final time.

The assembly silenced somewhat.

"First of all, let us make introductions," Mr. Salter began.

"I already..." Clary was about to note that she pretty much knew everyone in the room.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood," Isabelle said.

"Isn't it Lyons?" Clary asked, puzzled.

"Nah, it's Lightwood," Isabelle said easily.

"Jace Wayland," Jace drawled.

"Alec Lightwood," Alec glanced disdainfully at Clary. Clary scowled back.

"Max Lightwood," Max said, head buried in the latest issue of The Avengers.

"Hodge Starkweather," Mr. Salter said warmly.

The cat gave a sharp mew, that sounded surprisingly like "Church". In reality, it sounded more like "Murch,"

Clary glanced at her mother.

"Why don't you let Hodge explain?" Jocelyn asked, looking suddenly very tired.

"All right," Hodge went right into business. "It all started off with the Angel Raziel. He gave Jonathan Shadowhunter a cup, a sword and a mirror, blessing him with Angel Blood. Jonathan Shadowhunter was the first Shadowhunter, a race devoted to ridding the earth of demons. Yes, we are Shadowhunters, and the boy you saw Jace, Alec and Isabelle finish is a demon."

"Oh," Clary said.

"We have a capital and a home: Alicante and Idris. We were all raised there, and taught in the art of killing."

"Awesome," Clary said.

"Your mother is one of the best shadowhunters we ever had. Your father was too."

Clary glanced accusingly at her mother. "You said Valentine Morgan died!"

"Clary, please let Hodge explain..."

"Valentine and Jocelyn..." Hodge angled his head towards Jocelyn for a bit. "They fell in love and married. However, their first child was killed by demons. Valentine couldn't quite cope with that. He led a mass hunt, and slaughtered many demons, but he wasn't quite satisfied. He wanted the Universes ridded of the creatures. He tried to find the Cup, the same Cup Jonathan Shadowhunter was given. That is because whoever who drinks from the cup has a 20% chance that he might become a shadowhunter, 80% chance he might die as a Forsaken, a gruesome human creature. By that time, your mother was pregnant with you. Jocelyn grew scared of Valentine's intentions, and hid you. Then one day, he disappeared. No one knew where he went, but assumed he died when they found his corpse, covered in demon ichor. That is your story. We hid you so that you may be safe..."

Clary's face burned. She had missed so much...

"Once you recover, would you like to begin training with us?" Hodge asked.

Again, Clary suddenly found it hard to be angry. They did it for her own safety... right?

"Oh, OK," Clary managed in a small voice.

There was a moment of silence. Jace and Alec sauntered out the room. Church padded away after them. Max left for another comic book.

"Let's get some food into you. Then, we can begin your training," Isabelle said brightly.

"Yeah, let's do that," Clary said, giving Jocelyn a quick peck on the cheek to indicate that everything might not be that bad after all.


	7. Shock

**So sorry, everyone, for the neutrally late update!**

**I'm really sorry to say it again, but everything is pretty chaotic, since I'm juggling my time between writing fanfictions, reading the Blood of Olympus (If you haven't read it yet, READ IT NOW!), doing my homework, and working on projects (which cannot seem to give me two minutes of a break). **

**So, here is the new update and enjoy. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Seven**

It's amazing, really, what shock can do to you.

At first, Clary didn't really know what to do. Isabelle chattered about seraph blades, crossbows, and her whip. Alec grumbled about letting mundanes enter the Institute. Jace drawled lazily, barefoot as he slunk down the halls, playing with a knife.

Then, Clary snapped.

The shock of it all suddenly wore away, and without knowing it, Clary started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my," Alec said. "The little mundie is starting to get quite worked up... and she didn't even begin training yet!"

"Clary..." Isabelle began.

Clary took down the hall, turning left, and right, tearing down smaller hallways, not knowing where she would go.

"Clary!" Isabelle cried out from behind her.

"It's OK, let her go..."

Clary could barely hear Jace's voice as she ran and ran and ran. Finally, she found herself at a greenhouse with beautiful glowing plants swaying, as if dancing with invisible winds.

Clary found a corner and collapsed, gasping for breath. She was sweating horribly, and the thin shift she wore was completely soaked.

"Done freaking out yet?" Jace asked lazily.

Clary just continued to gasp.

"You know," Jace continued, twirling a flower between his fingers. "I learned a lesson many years ago: try your best not to freak out. Instead, try to accept the situation instead. Hyperventilating, screaming, crying, throwing tantrums, et. Cetera will actually do nothing to change the situation. Once you're done wasting precious energy and time, you'd realize that absolutely nothing has changed. You'll have to face reality sooner or later, and it's definitely better to face it soon than later."

"I'll try that," Clary said.

Jace's words did actually make sense, despite the fact that what Clary really wanted to do was to curl up into a little ball and hope everything was a dream.

"So..." Jace held a hand out to Clary. "Want to get up and get changed? Isabelle's quite excited to begin training,"

Clary took Jace's hand as he pulled her up.

"I'm ready."

**(((())))**

"Ew..." Jace scrubbed his hands furiously on his pants. "Goodness sake, Clary! You're hands are so sweaty they're practically slippery. Did you just run a marathon or what?"

**(((())))**

Isabelle, who looked slightly miffed led her to a bathroom. Clary showered, crying out in relief as the steamy water gushed from the taps, drenching her. Clary helped herself to the flowery soaps and shampoos. Isabelle had laid out an outfit for her, and inwardly, Clary grimaced.

Isabelle had selected skin-tight yoga pants, a creamy tank top that had a swooping neckline, and a light grey jacket with tiny daisies stitched on.

The pants and the jacket were fine, but the tank top was a bit too much. She definitely lacked what Eric would call a "rack".

**(OK, I copied the last few words from Cassandra Clare.)**

Isabelle was waiting as patiently as she could, tapping a booted foot on the ground repeatedly. Her whip was coiled and uncoiled, whipping the ground, shredding a tiny section of the carpet.

"Late," Isabelle said the second Clary stepped out.

"Sorry," Clary replied sheepishly.

Isabelle's expression softened a bit, but her eyes remained stern.

"Come on, the others are waiting for you."

**(((())))**

The training room was awesome and terrifying.

Weapons were hung everywhere on the walls, some in cabinets. Jace and Alec were sparring with seraph blades, their light throwing eerie shadows everywhere. Max was sitting on a bench, reading. Jocelyn was fingering one of the _kindjals _while having a conversation with Hodge. Even Church was there, smacking away on a can of tuna.

"Let's get started," Isabelle ordered, handing Clary a sparring sword, which was made of wood. Isabelle was armed similarly.

Without warning, Isabelle struck forward. Clary (naturally) was too slow, failing to block the blow. Clary stumbled, a hand clasping her shoulder.

"Hey!" Clary protested. "That's not fair!"

"What?" Isabelle demanded. "I'm taking it easy on you, you know? In real life, demons won't be so nice,"

Clary fell to the ground when Isabelle struck again.

Nearby, Alec tutted disdainfully. Jace sighed tiredly. Max mumbled. Church mewed. Hodge and Jocelyn winced.

Clary glanced hopefully at Jace. Maybe he could save her from the training?

Jace just turned his head away.

Clary glanced at Hodge. He seemed nice. Would he help her?

Hodge left the room quickly.

Clary finally glanced at Jocelyn. Jocelyn _had _to help. After all, Clary's her daughter! Surely even a helpful encouragement or a hand up would have been nice.

Jocelyn smiled sadly and followed Hodge out the room.

**(((())))**

After the training, Clary's pale arms were dotted with colorful bruises, while Isabelle sauntered by, completely unmarred. Jace and Alec had left, along with Max and Church. Hodge and Jocelyn were no where to be seen.

"Here's your room!" Isabelle said cheerfully as she threw open the door of a pretty little room. It had a fluffy bed, a hardwood table, a comfortable looking swivel chair, a plush loveseat and a bathroom (obviously).

"Thanks," Clary muttered as she went for a shower.


	8. Mondays Stink

**Hi. **

**Here's the new update. It's a little late. Sorry. **

**So... enjoy! **

**(Thank you for reviewing so much, Alexia ShadowDemon! Your reviews really just light my day up. ;)**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Eight**

"Up, up, up!"

Clary rubbed her eyes groggily and checked her watch.

"Goodness sake, Isabelle! It's only six!"

"Does it matter? We gotta get to school!"

Sure enough, it was Monday.

Clary had always hated Monday mornings. She hated the rush, the haziness, and the fact that she would always forget something.

Now, she hated it even more.

Clary hauled herself up from bed and took a quick shower, slipping into a blouse and jeans. She dragged a comb through her hair while sticking a toothbrush in her mouth at the same time.

Not a good combo.

The comb became hopelessly tangled into her curls, and the toothbrush clattered to the ground, but not before smearing her shirtfront with toothpaste.

Releasing a scream (Since her mouth was full of toothpaste, it was more like a "Eearugh!") of complete and utter frustration, Clary tore the comb out of her hair (Ouch, ouch, and ouch. Fortunately, only a few strands were torn out). She gargled quickly and yanked off her shirt.

Right at that moment, Alec chose to enter the room. He must have been calling her to breakfast or something.

"Have you heard of knocking!?" Clary screeched as she tried to cover herself up awkwardly with the toothpaste-stained shirt.

Alec just stood there, boggling for a bit before running down the hall, screaming.

"MY EYES! MY FREAKING EYES!"

Then, Jace, Isabelle, Max, Hodge, Jocelyn and Church appeared, jaws dropping at exactly the same time.

Seriously, Clary swore she might have saw the disgusting dangly thingies at the back of their throat.

"Get out!" Clary shrieked slamming the door. Thank goodness nobody's fingers were caught. Even if someone's finger was caught between the doorframe, Clary wasn't in the mood to care.

For a stunned moment, Clary just lay on her bed, gasping from the trauma. Did six... no, seven, (if you want to include Church) people just see her _half naked_?

It was just the perfect way to start an already really screwed up Monday.

**(((())))**

They gathered around a dining table while they ate Chinese food leftovers for breakfast.

Thankfully, no one mentioned the incident that had happened quite a few minutes ago, though every single second of them being in the same room became more and more awkward.

Isabelle tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. She giggled obnoxiously from time to time, eyes bright with laughter. Max mumbled behind an issue of West Coast Avengers. Jocelyn seemed slightly sympathetic. Hodge shifted awkwardly in his tweed suit while eating a mouthful of rice. Alec's face was white with shock as he stared numbly at his portion of General Ding's Roasted Duckling. On the other hand, Jace's face was completely red as he scarfed down Mu Shu Pork. Church just mewed for more tuna.

"Time to go to school!" Isabelle giggled.

Clary finished the last of her Sesame noodles before grabbing her bag and getting into Isabelle's Porsche.

**(((())))**

Going back to school... It was such an ordinary thing to do Clary almost burst out into one of Isabelle's infamous giggles.

Immediately, Jace and Alec sorted themselves back into their group. Clary spotted Maia waving her arms like windmills while having a heated conversation with a scruffy but cute boy with brown hair.

"New girl,"

Clary turned around.

There were three girls standing in a perfect triangle. The one on the left had long silvery blond hair that reached her waist and a lot of gold and silver jewelry. Her face was pale and beautiful, but her eyes were in an astonishing color of emerald green. She wore a jean miniskirt and a crisp white tank top that hugged a perfect figure. A strange plate that looked like overlapping leaves dangled down her neck in a necklace. The girl on the right had short, wavy reddish brown hair curled around her face and stylishly mussed. Her skin was lightly freckled, and her eyes were in a strange shade of red and brown, the same color as her hair. She also wore a jean miniskirt, but wore a tube top instead of a tank top. Long silver bracelets wound up her arms all the way up to the elbows, ending in two circular plates which she toyed with with her long fingernails.

The girl standing in the middle was downright gorgeous, with simple brown hair, a beautiful face, a perfect figure. She wore a simple sundress and slippers, a purse slung over her shoulder. Around her neck was a strange silver collar. Her eyes were the perfect color of the sky. She seemed to be the team leader, the alpha.

"New girl," the girl repeated, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Yes?" Clary asked.

"What are you going in my school?" the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, but Kingsley High is not your school," Clary said stiffly.

"Yes, it is. You're defiling it with your poor fashion sense and the fact that you hang out with that nerd, Isabelle,"

Feeling her face flush, Clary glared at the girl. "Don't be mean..."

Clary was cut off when Jace appeared.

The girl's cruel sneer was wiped away into a sultry smile as she twirled a lock of hair hypnotically around a finger.

"Hello, Jace," she cooed.

Clary frowned.

"Is there a problem here?" Jace asked quietly and stiffly.

"Of course not. Right, girls?"

The other two girls giggled (even more obnoxiously than Isabelle) and nodded.

"Good. Don't cause any trouble, Kaelie,"

Jace left.

"He is just so hot," Kaelie said dreamily.

Clary turned on her heel and left. She'd better find an empty bathroom stall in the ladies room or she might just be sick right there on the clean, tiled floor.


	9. Kaelie's Wickedness

**So! Here's the new update!**

**Basically, I'm just sitting here munching on some pasta while typing (which is actually harder than it seems).**

**Hope it has enough... fun stuff to keep you guys entertained. Enjoy!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Nine**

The every day, Clary finally learned how horrific being Kaelie's enemy is.

Going from class to class, Clary hung out with Isabelle. Between classes, Jace tipped his head and acknowledged Clary, sometimes even saying, "Hi," or asking a casual question, like, "What'd ya get for the test?" or "Mind if I borrow a pen?" and such.

Kaelie just gave Clary the stinkiest look she can muster.

**(((())))**

During Lunch, Clary had the biggest shock of it all.

She sat with Aline (who turned out to be a shadowhunter but had left back to Alicante), Maia, Isabelle (duh), and a few others.

"Hey,"

Every head in the cafeteria swiveled towards Jace's gang. Alec had a vague frown on his forehead.

"Wanna sit with us?" Jace asked.

Isabelle picked up her tray and moved to the table. Clary just sat there, stunned.

"Yeah, you too," Jace said. "Maia can also come."

"Oh!" Clary fumbled. Maia gaped. Then, the two of them stumbled to the Popular Table.

The Popular Table was crowded with the Popular kids. Unfortunately, that included Kaelie, and her two sidekicks. Their expressions of shock was so funny Clary almost giggled. Seriously, some drool managed to trickle out of the corner of Kaelie's mouth before she managed to catch it and maintain her composure.

Clary sat down cautiously at the end of the table. Isabelle parked herself near Alec, flirting with some jocks. Maia perched beside Clary, eyes so wide Clary was surprised they didn't pop out of their sockets yet.

Maia's eyes widened even more when Jace sat next to Clary, crunching loudly on an apple. Any decent person would take a picture of the Xtra shock on Kaelie's face and post it on Facebook immediately.

"Hey," Jace said.

"Hi," Clary replied cautiously. She was suddenly very conscious of how she must look. Was her shirt too baggy? Was her hair too frizzy? Did the Zit Monster (Don't even get to that story) launch a flash attack in the last two seconds?

Suddenly, her pocket buzzed. It was a text.

Clary paled. She scrolled through line after line.

They were from Simon.

_**9:00 PM: **_**Clary, clary, where r u? Your mom said that u're home. Plz reply!**

_**10:00 PM: **_**Gods, Clary, why aren't u replying?! Clary!**

_**10:00 AM: **_**Clary, r u at school? Cm on, clary! REPLY!**

Clary's fingers flew as she returned every message.

**It's OK, Simon! I'm OK! Ate something bad that day, had to get home. Call u later, K?**

Feeling much more relieved, Clary took a bite out of her lasagna.

"The mundane?" Jace asked, contempt barely disguised in his voice.

"Yeah. So?" Clary said stiffly, face aflame. Then...

"Wait... how did you know about Simon?" Clary demanded.

"I've been keeping tabs on you," Jace replied lazily.

Clary was stifling, but she didn't say anything.

"Heeeeeeey..."

Clary nearly jumped out of her skin when Kaelie sat next to Jace and made herself at home.

"Heeeeeey," Jace replied in an equally leery drawl.

Clary frowned.

"Kaelie Whitewillow, member of the Seelie Court," Jace explained quickly before being drawn into a conversation that involved a lot of giggling, grinning, goggling and batting eyelashes.

Clary blinked. "She's Fae?"

"Along with her two sidekicks, yes," Jace answered before continuing to chat. For a very strange reason, Clary wanted to puke.

Fortunately, Isabelle barged in.

"Hey! Clary! Jace! You have got to come and see this!"

Dragging both of them away from the table, Clary laughed openly when she saw Maia goggling wide-eyed as a boy snorted chocolate milk out of his nose. The chocolate milk out of the nose part was funny, but Maia's expression was funnier. It was so ridiculous it was indescribable.

"Maia!" Clary giggled. "Your face..."

Maia walked right up to the boy and slapped him in the face before stalking out the cafeteria, face flaming.

"Well, that was a nice show," Jace drawled lazily, crossing his arms across his chest. Kaelie giggled.

Clary just grimaced.

**(((())))**

Clary picked up her books. Two more minutes, and it'd be Greenburg's class.

"Clarissa Morgenstern,"

Clary flinched. She turned around.

Kaelie.

"Kaelie," Clary scowled.

"You know," Kaelie twirled a lock of hair leisurely around an index finger. "Your father is a complete madman. Did you know that he wishes to wipe out all mankind?"

Clary pressed her lips tightly together.

"You don't know?" Kaelie's eyes widened dramatically. "OMG, you shadowhunters are so shallow! It's practically all Downworld gossip. I mean, how could you not know? Like, you're his daughter!"

"What is it?" Clary growled. She wanted to walk away, but for some reason, she just had to know!

"All right, like, your dad, Valentine, weird name, by the way. Like, who in the right mind would call themselves Valentine..."

"Get. To. The. Point," Clary squeezed the words through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine, what's the rush?" Kaelie rolled her eyes.

"The rush is that I'll need to get to class in less than a minute!"

"Fine, whatever," Kaelie added another eye roll. "Valentine's gonna use the Mortal Cup, Sword and Mirror to destroy all mudanes and Downworlders! I mean, how freakishly diabolical can you get? So, he wants to kill, like, four kiddie Downworlders for his plans, and right now, every Downworld child less than sixteen is being locked up so that Valentine can't get his creepy fingers onto them. Isn't that disgusting?"

Clary's breath hitched. Her father. Killing children.

"Why?" Clary whispered.

"Like I would know!" Kaelie gave a sultry laugh. "Bet you would know, since the same dirty blood runs in your veins. Speaking of dirty things, you'd better say away from Jace and crawl back to whatever dirty mundane hole you've come from. Be careful, Clary! The Clave is coming after yooooooouuuuuuuu!" Kaelie called shrilly.

Clary blinked back a torrent of tears as she fled to her next class.

**Maia's POV**

Maia had never seen anything so disgusting in her life... apart from dead demons, of course.

Whatever Clary might think, Maia wasn't just the Maia Clary knew. The Maia Clary knew was the girl that frosted cakes at the Java Jones, listened to rock music, hung out with the regular kids.

Maia was a werewolf.

Only Isabelle knew that, and Maia could trust Isabelle. It's a long story.

Maia was a member of Luke's pack. Before the Change happened, Maia was just a regular girl, dating a regular guy, Jordan. When Jordan turned her, Maia left for Luke's pack. As a special favor, she kept an eye out for Clary.

Maia's hand barely ached. She didn't have the time to relish the smack and sting of the slap.

Striding down the hall, Maia thought about going to the Locker Room. She had a chocolate bar in her locker. Maybe...

Maia shrieked in pain when she walked face first into a mesh of silver. It burned her face, arms, hands, body. It must have been strung up to trip and trap her.

Maia stumbled back, falling to the ground in a disheveled heap, cinnamon colored hair a mess around her face. She gasped for breath, hands scrabbling frantically, nails elongating into claws.

Someone grabbed her shoulders. Maia readied her claws, but never had a chance to use them. That person... or creature rammed her back into the mesh. She shrieked.

Flailing around, Maia felt her claws sink into something. There was a muffled curse, and a spray of blood.

Another set of hands... human this time, but astonishingly strong held her down.

Something jammed a hypodermic needle into her arm.

Then, there was nothing left.


	10. Evil Valentine

**Sorry for the wait. I'm so relieved that the Gilgamesh project is FINALLY OVER! YES! MORE TIME FOR FANFICS AT LAST!**

**I might be working on another fanfiction, but it depends, really. **

**For this chapter, we get to see a little more of the plot, and we're moving out of the exposition and onto the Rising Action. Woo-hoo!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Ten**

Clary was late for Greenburg's class, and received a detention.

Clary was usually a good girl, with a perfectly spotless record. This time, Clary started dumbly at the little pink slip with Greenburg's flourishing signature on it.

"Well, would you please take a seat?" Greenburg asked grandly.

Clary sat down, eyes glued to that little slip.

**(((())))**

Fortunately, detention was only half an hour. If Clary moved quickly, she would make it in time for her shift at the Java Jones.

Hodge was in charge of detention.

Instead of making the kids sit on hard chairs and write about what they did wrong, Hodge made them clean.

Kingsley High had a Trophy Room, shelves crammed with gold, silver and bronze trophies and medals. Despite the fact that there were always a healthy (or not so healthy) amount of students in detention, there were always flakes of rust and blemishes on the gleaming surfaces.

Someone handed her a squirt bottle, a greasy rag that smelled like a mixture between dirty cat litter, rusty gears, vinegar and tear gas that has never been washed before.

"Ms. Fray, you'll be taking over that section..." Hodge gestured towards the section where a series of very dirty Volleyball trophies sat dejectedly.

Clary picked up the first one. It was for the Monthly State Championships Varsity Girl's Volleyball 1967.

1967!

Clary squirted a bit of lemony soap onto the brassy surface and scrubbed. The grease and dust disappeared quickly enough, but the rust seemed very reluctant to leave. In the end, Clary gave up with the rag and used her fingernails to pry a fleck off.

"Ms. Fray! What do you think you're doing?"

Clary nearly dropped the trophy in surprise.

"I'm cleaning it!"

"No, not with your fingernails!" Hodge tutted in disapproval. "Your fingernails will make scars on it. Use the rag!"

Clary picked the rag up disdainfully and scrubbed.

As if it helped.

It took her fifteen minutes to finish removing the rust from that stupid trophy, and another ten more minute of polishing until Hodge approved. Setting it down, Clary decided to give herself a two minute water break.

After taking a good drink of lemon water, Clary returned to her trophy section. As she picked up a Annual International Tournament Boy's Swim Team 1997, she noticed something out of place.

Clary moved to the tile on the floor. There seemed to be a little nick on it. She tapped a random tile. It made a _thump _noise. She tapped the out-of-place tile. It made a _dum, dum, dum _noise. It was hollow.

As Hodge turned to yell at another poor student, Clary pried the tile open. Inside was a medallion wrapped in dusty claret velvet.

Hodge turned around. Clary shoved the medallion and the velvet into her pocket and quickly nudged the tile back to place before picking up her trophy and swiping away the grease.

**(((())))**

Clary's hands flew as she shook the milk tea with ice. While shaking with one hand, she filled the cup with black pearls. Clary filtered the ice out of the milk tea and poured the tea into the cup before capping it and sticking a straw in. Clary smiled at the scruffy boy who paid and gave a tip before slinking out of the Java Jones.

Clary glanced around. There weren't a lot of people in the Java Jones, apart from a gaggle of girls who were huddled around a table talking about their English assignments. Good.

Clary hunched over the counter. Under her apron, she grabbed the medallion and placed it in front of her. Carefully unwrapping the delicate velvet, Clary's breath escaped in a hush.

It was a beautiful medallion. Despite the fact that it read 1986, the medallion showed no sign of rust or other disgusting things. It gleamed under the half light, dullish gold tinted with flecks of silver and bronze.

**Valentine Morgernstern**

**Champion Shadowhunter**

**1986**

**Alicante, Idris**

It was her father's. He was a good shadowhunter, the best, the champion.

Just as Clary lifted the medallion from the velvet, a photograph was revealed. Clary placed the medallion back down and held up the photograph.

It showed a young, man, semi-muscular, clean shaven with pale blond hair, a narrow but handsome face and black eyes. His lips were twisted into a wolfish grin as he laughed at jokes. His arms were around a much younger looking Jocelyn, dark red curls flying in the wind, beautiful. Another man seemed to be trying to keep up. He looked too awkward with his bulging muscles and sprouting beard. It was Luke, Jocelyn's boyfriend.

The man with pale hair must be Valentine, her father.

_What happened to you? _Clary thought, biting furiously on a thumbnail. _How could you do..._

Clary never had enough time to finish her thoughts. The tiny bell rang and Clary shoved the velvet, medallion and photograph out of sight. She straightened to see Jace walk in.

"How can I help you?" Clary asked, trying not to let Jace see her distress.

**Maia's POV**

Maia woke up.

Her hands moved instinctively to her face to rub her eyes. Then, she screamed. Thin silver bands were strapped in such a way across her wrists. If she kept her hands still, the silver wouldn't brush her skin. If she moved, pain.

Maia forced herself to open her eyes. The ground was tilting nauseatingly. Her feet scuffled some burlap. Her clothes were stained with blood and other dirty things she would rather not think about.

She was in a ship. There were piles of rope hung onto the walls, and a small window showed lapping waves. The only escape was a door at the other side of the room. How did she get here?

There was a grunt. Maia glanced beside her.

A scrawny boy with matted hair glanced pitifully at her. Maia inched away. For a brief moment, they studied each other.

"Eaurch!" the boy said.

"I'm sorry?" Maia said.

"Eeaurchgh gh!" the boy said more insistently.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't understand you," Maia replied, slightly flustered and annoyed. "Who are you?"

"Rrrgh!" the boy grunted, equally as frustrated.

"I'm Maia," Maia said.

"Ee Gurgh!" the boy gurgled. The boy opened his mouth, and Maia's eyes widened in disgust. Someone had cut out the boy's tongue. You could literally see the wriggling black stump squirming frantically, trying to create coherent words.

Suddenly, the door opened. Out of the shadows, a nightmare.

The creature was tall, way more than six feet and incredibly muscular. Bulging biceps strained to tear out of the shirt, and a massive broadsword was strapped onto his back. His hair was white, and his eyes were black, pure black, as if all the darkness in the world has been compressed inside those black, black eyes.

"Who are you?" Maia croaked.

The creature smiled. He drew out his sword, silver blade gleaming.

"I'm Valentine."

**What will happen to Maia next?**

**Next chapter: More action!**

**3 Reviews= Moderate amount of action.**

**5 Reviews= Lots of Action**

**10 Reviews= A Clace Moment AND lots of action. **

**It's up to you to decide!**


	11. First Things

**Congratulations to you all! We have made it to... Reviews!**

**Read on to find out!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Eleven**

The nape of Clary's neck prickled as she made Jace's latte. She felt his eyes burning a hole through her neck. And it is definitely assured that it is NOT the best feeling in the world.

Seriously, it isn't.

Jace leaned on the counter in a "I'm just so awesome," way that made Clary blush. For no apparent reason, of course.

Definitely no reason.

"Here you go," Clary handed the latte over.

"Thanks," Jace replied as he handed her a five dollar note. Clary smoothed out the note and jangled for the change.

"So..." Jace leaned forward. His eyes were in an unnerving shade of gold. "Do you want to get training?"

"Now?" Clary asked, dismayed. Her shift wasn't over until five, and it was only four thirty. The main reason she sounded dismayed was because her arms (which Isabelle had oh-so ruthlessly bruised) ached and she did not exactly want to be whopped again.

"Don't worry," Jace said lazily. "I'll be nice. I'm not that ruthless, aren't I?"

Clary had a feeling that Jace would be even more ruthless than Isabelle.

**(((())))**

For the thirty minutes, Jace sat down and made himself home. He browsed the Internet, checked the news, played some games and waited.

Clary couldn't settle down. She just kept on glancing at Jace, even while serving other customers. Unfortunately, she had to turn her attention back to the coffee when she scalded her fingertips.

"Yowch," Clary muttered quickly as she wiped the cup clean and handed it to an impatient looking girl with dyed hair who slapped the money angrily on the counter and did not give her a tip.

"Rude," Clary grumbled. She grabbed a rag and started mopping the countertop.

Clary then glanced at the clock. It was five ten. Where was Maia? As far as Clary knew, Maia was the type of person that would never be late. Even if the sky is falling in two seconds, Maia would somehow manage to find her way to the Java Jones and complete her shift.

Jace glanced at Clary, as if to say, "Well? Hurry up!"

Just then, Mr. Jones came bustling in.

"Clary, what are you doing here? Isn't it Maia's shift?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Maia isn't here," Clary explained.

Mr. Jones looked at her concernedly. "All right. Why don't you go first? I'll take over her shift and call her."

"Thanks!"

Clary was already untying her apron and yanking on her jacket.

**(((())))**

Clary did not know how to react when they were training.

Jace was a demon. His gaze fell onto a motorcyclist chatting with his girlfriend. Easily, Jace pick-pocketed the ignition key. Grabbing Clary with a hand and the handlebars with the other, the motorcycle shuddered to life and took off with alarming speed. Soon, the poor motorcyclist was nothing but a distant shadow behind their back.

"Isn't that stealing?" Clary yelled. Her wild dark red hair swirled around her face. The clips and pins keeping them in place practically disintegrated in the wind.

"I'll return it!" Jace yelled back.

Clary's arms were without a doubt squeezing Jace in half, which would seem very rude, but Clary didn't really care. She cared more about her life.

Steering the motorcycle with his knees, Jace fished two motorcycle helmets out. Clary shoved the thing onto her head. Immediately, her hair stopped disobeying, and she found it easier to breathe as well.

"Better?" Jace's voice was somewhat muffled.

"Better!" Clary confirmed.

Then, Clary suddenly realized how close she was to Jace. How...

_Shut up, brain. _Clary thought to herself savagely.

**(((())))**

"No, no, no!" Jace cried out, exasperated. "How many times must I tell you? You _don't _place your arms so high!"

It had been barely ten minutes, but both student and teacher were soaked to the skin with sweat caused by sheer frustration.

"I know!" Clary gritted her teeth. She relaxed her arm, but couldn't manage the standard throwing pose. The dummy that had been their target bobbed patiently on its stand. There were three knives that hit the bull's eye, all thrown by Jace. Clary, on the other hand, couldn't even hit the target.

It was exactly pitiful.

Jace was a better teacher than Isabelle, that is for sure. Jace didn't whack Clary at all, but drove her harder than Isabelle ever could.

Clary hurled the knife. It smacked the floor.

Jace practically tore his hair out in frustration.

"How about a snack?" Clary suggested.

"Of all things you want a _snack_?" Jace said in disbelief.

"Yeah. So?" Clary asked, suddenly very defensive.

"Fine! A snack, then!" Jace threw his hands in the air as he headed for the kitchen.

Clary threw the remaining knives in her hands at the target. They bounced on the ground. One of them nicked the plaster of the wall.

Great.

Clary followed Jace to the kitchen, and had to stick a fist in her mouth to prevent gagging.

Isabelle had been very busy.

Everything, from Chinese food leftovers to the carton of sour milk had been thrown into Isabelle's massive soup tureen. Isabelle stood there, straggly hair tumbling down her back, face flushed by the steam as she stirred a repulsive looking murky green sludge. Jace was hunched over the refrigerator and snack box.

"What is that?" Clary gagged. She swallowed viciously as she saw sour milk chunks bobbing on the surface of the sludge.

"It's soup!" Isabelle said proudly. "The best one I've made too!"

"There's nothing decent left in here," Jace announced, straightening from the refrigerator. "Isabelle's soup is NOT decent, if you're wondering,"

"What did you say?" Isabelle whirled towards Jace. A large wooden spoon sprayed green sludge on the ground. Clary jumped away just in time.

"There's nothing delicious left in here," Jace said quickly, inching towards the doorway. "Your soup is notoriously delicious, by the way,"

"Good," Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "I expect you to eat a large serving of them at dinner. I'll make sure every single bite goes down your throat,"

"Awesome!" Jace said enthusiastically.

"Better yet..." Isabelle's face turned wicked. "Why don't you try some now?"

**(((())))**

It was the first time Clary tried Isabelle's soup. Isabelle's coffee was bad enough, but the soup was an entirely different story.

To save you the pain and horror, I'll give you the simplified description.

It tasted like a mixture between shriveled crabsticks, rotten flowers, sour milk (definitely) and spoiled yogurt.

Jace and Clary had both gotten a BIG mouthful of the stuff. They had barely managed to keep up the charade and get out of the kitchen before vomiting in perfect harmony into the nearest toilet.

It was ridiculous and VERY (emphasis on the VERY) disgusting.

"There's a Seven Eleven down the street," Jace wheezed as he drank some water. "A bag of Cheetos sound awesome right now,"

So the two of them bundled up and walked down the street.

Jace got a big bag of Cheetos, which he munched noisily on. Clary got herself a can of Diet Coke and some saltines. Her stomach wasn't quite ready to face real food yet.

"What a pretty day," Jace sighed, glancing at the sky. It was in a lovely shade of grey and blue.

"Yeah," Clary said dreamily. She glanced around. A lady was walking her little boy, trying to persuade him not to eat his chocolate chip cookies too fast. Nearby was a float with... dragon heads?

"MOVE!" Jace yelled as the dragon heads lashed out.

**(((())))**

Clary found herself flat on her back as Jace fended off two beasts with three heads each. They snapped at him, but Jace moved with alarming speed, decapitating them one by one. The demons were, however, more wary when two heads thudded on the ground and dissolved into nothing.

"What are they?" Clary shrieked.

"Hydra Demons!" Jace yelled, blocking a blow.

Beside her, Clary saw a dazzling knife with stars on them. Clary picked the knife up and got to her feet.

Jace had killed one of the demons, and was lopping a head off. The remaining head snarled furiously as it snapped. Jace dodged.

"Watch out!" Clary shrieked.

Jace's eyes widened in shock as he slipped in a puddle of ichor. He fell, sliding down the pavement. His Seraph blade skittered out of reach.

The Hydra Demon smelled victory. It snaked forward, snarling with triumph.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Clary leaned back, her feet shifting itself into the knife throwing stance. Her arm relaxed. The knife left her hand, sailing through the air in a perfect arch, thudding into the demon's head.

The demon fell dead, crumpling into nothing.

"Good job," Jace wheezed, standing up.

The slowing time thing didn't stop yet. Clary felt herself drawn to Jace, as they leaned closer and closer. Jace's eyes were like those of a cat's, clever but humorous and...

Jace's hand, stained with ichor grasped hers. They seemed to be...

"HEY! Clary!"

The two of them jerked away, eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Simon came trotting up, his glasses askew, looking slightly... OK, very miffed. "What are those creatures? AND WHAT WERE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO?"

Jace's eyes boggled with shock. Clary opened her mouth, but could not say anything.

Finally, Jace cleared his throat.

"It's a long story, mundane. It's a VERY long story,"

**And... CUT!**

**Congratulations to you all once more! We have reached eleven reviews, and you have been rewarded with an ALMOST Clace moment. **

**Also, I will post a bit more of Maia's Story on the next chapter. I got lost in Clary's Story for a bit. **

**Smiley face!**


	12. Chaotic Things

**And... CUT!**

**Congratulations to you all once more! We have reached eleven reviews, and you have been rewarded with an ALMOST Clace moment. **

**Smiley face!**

**Hello again! **

**Everything is crazy these days, with the midterms coming up and all. The updates might slow a bit, since the concept of midterm preparations has wormed itself into my already very busy schedule. **

**In any way, here is the new update. Hope it's OK. ;)**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Twelve**

Simon continued to boggle at Jace, which was starting to get just a teeny bit annoying.

"Clary, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Kingsley? Why are you hanging out with the dyed blond wannabe..."

"For your information, by hair is naturally blond," Jace added as he entered the Institute. Simon boggled at the size, the halls, and everything.

Clary padded into the kitchen. Fortunately, Isabelle had left, probably to put the disgusting green sludge into the dining room where all could be awed (disgustedly) by her (terrible) cooking skills. Shh, don't tell her I said that.

Clary set down the bags and passed around some food. Jace opened a can of tomato soup. Clary tore open a bag of chips and another diet coke. Simon shared the chips.

Clary inhaled and told the story.

**(((())))**

Half an hour later with no interruptions (apart from Church coming in for more tuna), Simon's eyes were wide with amazement. Clary took a gulp of coke to soothe her dry throat.

"Awesome! It's just like Dungeons & Dragons!" Simon said eagerly. "When do I get to be a shadowhunter?"

Jace's spoonful of tomato soup slopped noisily back into the can as he laughed. "Goodness sake, mundane! What do you think this is? A game? Of course you can't be a shadowhunter!"

Clary decided that mentioning Dungeons & Dragons is, in fact, a game to Jace might not be the best course of action.

Clary rapped her knuckles on the tabletop to get everyone's attention.

Just then, Isabelle came in. She changed into a white dress that hugged her curves and billowed around her legs, and had her hair into a high pony.

"Dinner's..."

Isabelle stopped, staring at Simon with shock.

Simon, on the other hand, started at Isabelle with... puppy dog eyes.

Clary wanted to puke.

"WHAT IS THIS MUNDANE DOING IN HERE?" Isabelle demanded.

"I'm not a mundane," Simon said sulkily, still staring at Isabelle.

"Jace Wayland, I demand to know..."

"Mundane saw us dispatch some Hydra Demons. Got messy. Had to tow him along." Jace explained.

"Huh," Isabelle just... looked at Simon, hands on her hips. Almost impossibly, Isabelle's expression softened. Clary's gut twisted.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Fine," Isabelle said curtly. "Send him to the Dining Room. Dinner, is, after all, served."

**(((())))**

Clary stood near the entrance as Hodge and Jocelyn entered. Jocelyn smiled at Clary and gave her a hug. Clary hugged back.

Isabelle walked in, holding the spoon with crusty green sludge on it.

Jocelyn frowned.

Hodge turned dramatically pale.

"Isabelle, dear, I'll be skipping dinner today. I had a big breakfast... no, no, of course, I meant that I had a massive brunch... a... a... a very, very, very filling lunch! Yes! That's what I meant! I had a big lunch..."

"You're a horrible liar," Isabelle snipped, already in a bad mood. "Jace _refused _to take a bite of my soup, and the silly little mundane practically ate the entire serving before barfing it all up on the carpet. I ordered Chinese food again, so..."

"THERE'S A MUNDANE IN THE INSTITUTE?" Jocelyn and Hodge yelled at the same time. Their faces turned into an almost ridiculous shade of purple, red and green. Hodge's face actually went a little blue.

"I'll explain it over dinner," Clary said quickly.

**(((())))**

Simon was snoring on the couch. Alec looked visibly pained as another mundane defiled the purity of the Institute. Isabelle wore massive rubber gloves as she rolled up the carpet, revealing dark cherrywood floor. Church was mewing in protest as Max dangled a can of tuna in the air, comic books forgotten as he played with Church. Jace tossed an apple in the air and sliced it neatly in half, and then quarters before cutting off the seedy parts and eating a slice and placing the rest on a plate.

The table was pretty much collapsing, filled with two of every available Chinese food on the menu, along with a plate of freshly sliced fruit (courtesy of Jace). Pushed far away from the main courses, Isabelle's sludge tureen teetered at the edge, away from view. Alec was drinking some sweet and sour soup. Church finally got his reward, nudging the can further away from Max and keeping a wary eye. Jace slurped some Mu Shu Pork up noisily.

Clary took her Sesame Noodles and ate while retelling the day's events.

Things got just a little bit chaotic when she mentioned the Hydra Demon part.

"WHAT?" Jocelyn shrieked.

"MOM!" Clary cried. "Please, relax. I'm fine. Jace took great care of me..."

Jace actually had the sense to blush and look modest... no, not really.

"I will..." Jocelyn looked too upset to continue.

**Maia's POV**

"You're Valentine," Maia croaked.

The creature smiled. He set down two bowls of food, one with dirty water and the other with soggy bread. What really insulted Maia was that the bowls were _dog bowls_, the type you would use for your pets.

"I do believe I am,"

The boy shrank away, practically burying himself into the wall.

"Why do you want me?" Maia rasped.

Valentine laughed. "For many reasons,"

Maia stood up, ignoring the pain in her hands. "Why?"

Valentine sighed, as if she was just a bothersome child. However, it did nothing but to reinforce Maia's rage.

"First of all, do you see this sword? It's the Mortal Sword. In order to use it, I need the blood of the Downworlders less than eighteen. See that pathetic little critter over there?"

Valentine gestured disdainfully to the boy shrinking into the wall.

"He's the warlock child. I will use him. You're the werewolf child. Soon, you will have to more friends to socialize with."

"You're... just going to take our blood." Maia said.

"Yes," Valentine said patiently.

"Why cut out his tongue?" Maia asked.

"Bothersome warlocks..." Valentine sniffed. "Always uttering spells and such. His chains are used to dampen his magic, and his tongue cut out so he cannot speak his spells."

Maia shriveled with repulsion.

"You're disgusting."

"I know," Valentine said, oh-so-calmly. "Right now, my feelings are not important. Your feelings are even less important. The world is at stake. I must remove the Downworld filth from this world before they swarm what's that is left of humanity,"

Maia's face must be twisted in disgust now.

"You're not even treating us like we have feelings!" Maia gestured towards the soggy food and stale water.

"You don't have feelings," Valentine said. "You're nothing but animals."

Maia shrieked in rage.

Instead of clawing at Valentine, she took off for the door. It was mostly closed, but there was still a crack. The door flew open, and...

A hand grabbed the back of the shirt, and Maia screamed again. Her back thudded against the wall, tilting the room violently. The boy screamed.

"Foolish creature!" Valentine roared furiously.

Maia rubbed her eyes. How did silver...

Maia glanced at the door. When she opened the door, it had triggered something to tip over a massive bucket of silver, iron, rowan and holy water, all mixed into a powdery mush. The amount of silver... it would be completely lethal to her. If it weren't for Valentine who had yanked her out of the way, Maia would be dissolved into a mixture of Maia Mush.

Valentine strode out the room, radiating rage.

Maia shivered in her corner. Suddenly, she just felt so scared.

**I know there's not a lot of action in here, but I've hit a big, big, writer's block. **

**OK, so here's the deal. **

**5 Reviews: Action**

**8 Reviews: Simon & Clary**

**10 Reviews: Clary's First Fight (And POSSIBLY a retry for Clace)**


	13. Duck-a-phobia

**OK, everyone. **

**I managed to sneak this chapter in. There won't be another update for this week, thanks to the midterms. **

**No worries, though. After this week, the updates will come sooner, once every two or three days. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Clary whacked at Isabelle. Isabelle dodged. Clary whacked at Isabelle again. Isabelle's whip intercepted the blade in midair.

"Good!" Isabelle hissed approvingly. "Or... much better than your previous tries,"

It had been a week. Simon was goggling over Isabelle the entire time, until he had to go home. The next day as Clary trudged to the Institute for more training, Simon was waiting for her... no, Isabelle.

Soon, it became a routine. After school, Clary would finish her shift at the Java Jones, get to the Institute, get some training, go home, finish homework, and start snoring into her pillow while wrapped in fluffy blankets.

Simon dogging after Isabelle also became part of her routine.

Clary tripped and crashed onto the mat. Isabelle twirled, whip glinting before coiling it up.

"Isabelle, you're awesome!" Simon cried energetically from his seat.

Isabelle smirked.

Clary hauled herself up, glowering. What in the world had happened to the Old Simon? The Old Simon was always helpful, kind, and would never, in a million years, start dating someone as gorgeous, snobby, and self-centered as Isabelle. The New Simon didn't care about anything _but_ the gorgeous, snobby, self-centered Isabelle Lightwood.

At Kingsley, Clary was still Isabelle's friend. They chatted, went to classes together, etc. However, there was a rift between them. It was almost insignificant, but still there. Clary didn't know if Isabelle knew it or not. Maybe Isabelle did know it, but chose not to dig the wedge further. Maybe Isabelle was too buried in her own self-centered problems to even care.

Honestly, Clary had no idea.

**(((())))**

Clary sat down at the table for dinner. Simon left earlier for a band meeting. Jocelyn had whipped up some mac and cheese with broccoli. Isabelle was fuming Jocelyn had taken over the kitchen instead of her.

"Ah, fresh non-take-out food at last!" Hodge exclaimed happily has he tucked in. Max wolfed his down and was begging for seconds. Alec ate slowly, while Jace managed to break the world record of eating speed without choking, puking, or getting the cheese stuff between his teeth.

Clary ate her food quickly. Jocelyn said a quick goodbye, since she had to finish a project at their apartment.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Jocelyn had said. "Just don't stay overnight. That's all,"

Aren't moms just so awesome?

Once Jocelyn left, Hodge pounced right onto business.

"All right, all of you," Hodge said. "I didn't want to worry Jocelyn, and thank goodness she left."

"What is it, Hodge?" Isabelle asked as she stabbed a chunk of carrot delicately, inspecting it before eating.

"There are demon sightings near Central Park,"

"Good," Jace's eyes lit up with some sort of crazy light.

"No," Hodge remained stern. "This is exactly what I feared. You must NOT go and inspect it. Leave it to the older and more experienced shadowhunters. The great demon Abbaddon has been sighted. Again, I must repeat. YOU MUST NOT GO CHASE AFTER THE GREAT DEMON,"

Great Demons were ten times more powerful than a regular demon. This must be very serious.

"Why?" Jace demanded. He set down his fork. "Fine, I admit I'm young, but I'm far more experienced than any decent person my age. I'm good with the blades and any other weapon on this earth. Why can't I go?"

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!"

"DOES IT MATTER THAT I'M YOUNG?"

"YOU ARE TOO INEXPERIENCED!"

"WELL, WHO TOOK CARE OF THE HYDRA DEMON THAT NEARLY WHACKED CLARY'S HEAD OFF?"

"YOU ARE TOO..."

Hodge had run out of reasons.

"Just don't leave the Institute!" Hodge's energy seemed to drain away. He wiped his lips with a napkin, tucked in his chair and left.

Clary glanced at Max. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Alec was watching the exchange with a sort of mute horror. Isabelle was very interested in her fingernails.

Once Hodge left, Jace glanced at Alec. Alec glanced at Max. Max glanced at Isabelle. Isabelle glanced at Clary.

Their expressions said the same thing.

"Let's go tonight,"

**(((())))**

The five of them had trooped into Isabelle's room. They planned to meet around midnight at the back door of the Institute. Clary made a quick trip home, pretended to fall asleep. At eleven, Clary snuck out of bed, wearing the gear Isabelle gave her.

Her gear consisted of a tight black shirt, a padded leather jacket, pants, boots, belt and gloves baring her fingertips. Isabelle was waiting for her, and they drove to the Institute.

Clary still had the dagger decorated by stars from the Hydra Demon attack. Something inside her mind warned her not to tell anyone about it. Clary hid the dagger in her shirt.

Jace had two seraph blades strapped to his hips, and another two across his back. Alec had a few daggers and his trusty bow and quiver. Isabelle had her whip and dagger. Max kept watch and distracted Hodge. Despite his protests, Max had to stay at the Institute, because he was just too young. Honestly, dragging a nine year old to fight a Great Demon was pretty much suicide.

Jace handed Clary a seraph blade.

Clary just hoped she was trained well enough.

**(((())))**

It's really weird. When they first decided "Let's go fight a Greater Demon!" Everything had sounded so easy.

Sneaking through the dark, armed to the teeth, and slogging through the bushes did not seem too awesome.

On television, the superhero would slog through the muck, dive into frigid ponds and fight demons. Once the ordeal was over, the superhero would look awesome, in shiny gear and perfect hair.

In real life... Nuh uh.

The four shadowhunters slogged through the muck. They had arrived at Central Park around midnight. They flipped over the fence and landed in ankle-deep mud. Once everyone caught their balance, their faces were filled with disgust.

Clary lifted a foot. Mud coated her feet. She lifted the other foot. Same results.

Jace slogged on, heading to the grove of trees and bushes.

Right. They needed maximum cover.

Alec and Isabelle followed. Not wanting to be left behind, Clary gritted her teeth and slogged on.

The disgusting sound of squelching mud was slightly difficult to ignore.

Correction: The sound of squelching mud was _very _difficult to ignore.

As they took cover under the bushes and trees, Clary faced a new problem.

Isabelle had braided her hair. The boys had short hair. Clary's wild red hair, untied, snagged onto brambles, branches and twigs. After covering a few meters, Clary's head was practically a bush itself: twigs, dead leaves, dirt, grit, and possibly a bird nest or two.

Suddenly, something tackled Clary to the ground.

Clary gave a muffled shriek. Seraph blades flashed in the darkness.

"Clary!"

"Oh, goodness sake, Simon! What are you doing here?" Clary yelped, standing up.

"Clary, what are _you _doing here?" Simon demanded.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec watched with opened jaws.

"I saw you sneak out of your house! Did you honestly think I would let you fight some demon by yourself?"

"Oh, Simon..." Clary suddenly felt a sense of... relief? Smugness? Joy? Simon didn't forget about her!

Simon gave his goggly puppy dog eyes to Isabelle.

Never mind.

**(((())))**

"Guess we'll have to take the mundane along," Jace sighed.

**(((())))**

Another bird nest later, Jace pulled to a halt. Alec bumbled into Jace. Isabelle and Clary stopped in time. Simon crashed into Clary, but rightened himself.

"Hsst!" Jace hissed. He drew a seraph blade.

"What is it?" Alec whispered hoarsely.

"Hsst!" Jace hissed again.

They moved forward again, this time in a Sniper's Crawl. Clary's heart thudded wildly in her chest. Blood pounded in her ears. Simon whimpered.

Jace snarled.

A flurry of wingbeats sounded. The five of them were sprayed with pond muck and dirty water. Two ducks took off in the air.

"Ah! Get away from us, you feathery beasts!" Jace snarled. He shuddered.

The ducks dove back into the pond, squawking indignantly.

"Shoo! Get away!" Jace roared, hurling pebbles and sticks.

The ducks swam lazily to the other side of the pond. Clary swore one of them stuck its tongue out at Jace.  
>"GO AWAY!" Jace screamed.<p>

"Dude," Alec muttered. "Do you have duck-a-phobia or something?"

"GO AWAY, YOU REPULSIVE CREATURES!"

"Jace Wayland, patient diagnosed with duck-a-phobia," Isabelle muttered. "Let's just really hope that the demon won't look like a duck," Simon said helpfully. "It'd really suck if Jace couldn't fight because of his duck-a-phobia,"

A shadow blotted out the moon.

Abbaddon was here.

**Again, I'm sorry that Maia didn't have POV. She might not have a POV in the next chapter, depending on the length. **


	14. Demon-a-phobia

**The midterms are FINALLY over! **

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. It's mostly because of the (insert unacceptable excuse). **

**For those who are wondering how often I update, I usually update every two or three days, unless it's the Midterms/Finals or when I'm stuck in a land without wi-fi. **

**In any way, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thankfully, Abbaddon did not look like a duck.

The shadowhunters (and one mundane) stood in a perfect semi-circle. Simon lingered by the sides. Alec, Isabelle and Jace stood at the center. Clary hovered by Isabelle and Jace, just in case if they needed any help.

Isabelle's whip glittered like a chain of stars under the moonlight. Alec's bow gleamed with polish. Jace's knives sparked and dazzled in the darkness. Clary pulled out her starry dagger.

Isabelle gave Clary something that looked like a really thick, transparent pen.

"It's a stele," Isabelle whispered quickly. "If you're hurt, use the tip and make an iratze. It's basically something like a star. We use runes to help us fight better, run faster, and stuff like that, you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Clary demanded.

"I forgot," Isabelle replied.

Their attention was soon diverted to the Greater Demon.

Clary's breath hitched. Abbaddon was huge, with boils on his skin, talons for fingers and a deformed head.

"Can we kill it?" Simon wheezed, terrified.

"Nope," Jace said.

"OK,"

**(((())))**

"I AM ABBADDON!" Abaddon roared.

"We know!" Jace yelled back.

Abbaddon took a step forward. The ground rumbled.

The shadowhunters took a wary step back. The veins in Alec's neck were bulging. Isabelle was crouched down, eyes darting back and forth. Simon was whimpering. Clary tried to prevent her knees from knocking. Only Jace seemed to be the only one composed.

"How do we kill it?" Clary whispered hoarsely.

"We need sunlight," Jace replied.

"Well, if you haven't noticed it yet, this..." Clary gestured towards the moon. "This is not the sun."

"I know," Jace said.

"So we're basically committing a suicide here?" Clary demanded.

"We hold him off until the sun rises," Jace said, still matter-of-fact.

"Well, we'll need to hold him off for..." Clary glanced at her watch. "You seriously think we can hold a Greater Demon off for _five hours_?"

"We've got to try," Jace shrugged. "What else can we do?"

Frustratingly, Jace had a point.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Abbaddon thundered.

Time seemed to freeze.

"Which girl are you talking about?" Isabelle asked. Her whip streaked gouges into the soft dirt.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Abbaddon repeated.

The girl... It wasn't Clary, was it?

Clary's heart thundered in her chest.

"You're not taking anybody!" Alec shouted bravely.

Abbaddon laughed. It sounded like a thousand of rocks grating together as one.

"I'm tired of this chitter chatter," Jace said.

"Fighting time?" Isabelle suggested.

"Why wait?" Alec replied as he fired an arrow.

The arrow thudded into Abbaddon's chest. Abaddon roared. A clawed hand lashed out for Alec, but Isabelle's whip intercepted it. With a vicious tug, the hand landed into the lake.

Jace flew through the air, slashing with the knives. They barely made a dent in the thick, scaly skin. Isabelle's whip slashed, spraying ichor. Alec fired arrow after arrow. Even Simon threw pebbles at the Greater Demon, though it wasn't much help.

Clary picked up a seraph blade and threw it. It buried itself into the monster's leg, but fell off and landed with a plop into lake.

Oops.

Then, everything went wrong.

Jace yelped as Abbaddon swatted him off. Isabelle's screamed when Abbaddon grasped her whip and tore it out of her hands. Alec ran out of arrows. Simon ran out of pebbles.

Clary felt completely useless as she watched helplessly. Jace picked himself up and resumed the fight. Isabelle, with tears streaking down her face picked up her whip, which was now tattered. Alec drew a seraph blade and joined the fray. Simon started throwing sticks.

Well, the menacing branches were way too high for him to reach, and tiny twigs weren't exactly that terrifying either.

What did Greater Demons fear?

A squiggly image formed in Clary's mind. Grabbing Isabelle's stele, she knelt on the ground and started carving the image into the earth.

Suddenly, an oval appeared onto the ground, framed with silvery flames. Clary tumbled back, hands shielding her eyes, as impossibly, sunlight streaked through.

Isabelle screamed. Alec gasped. Simon gawped. Jace widened his eyes.

Peering through the oval, Clary swore she saw the Great Wall of China.

Abaddon screamed when the sunlight seared into his skin, burning him into ashes. The boils on his skin exploded. Horrifying burns erupted all over his face.

Thankfully, the torture didn't last long.

The portal slammed shut with a final thud.

Clary glanced at the shadowhunters (and mundane). They were all staring wide eyed at her.

"You made a portal," Isabelle said in disbelief. "Only warlocks can make portals,"

"I j-just saw this image in my mind and d-drew it," Clary stammered. "I had no idea!"

"Never mind," Jace sighed, picking up the fallen seraph blades. "Let's go back to the Institute and..."

"JACE WAYLAND, CLARISSA FRAY, ALEXANDER AND ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!"

It's surprising how Hodge could look even more menacing than Abaddon as he stormed out his car and strode towards them.  
>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"<p>

"Alec?" Jace asked hoarsely.

Alec perked up.

"Please remember to bring flowers to lay by my headstone,"

Despite everything, Clary cracked a small smile.

**Maia's POV**

Valentine left.

Maia shivered in her corner. The warlock child whimpered.

Without knowing it, Maia fell asleep.

**(((())))**

When Maia woke up, she felt really uncomfortable. If you think sleeping in a damp mattress is bad, think about sleeping in a coil of dripping, salty rope while the floor is swaying nauseatingly.

Worst of all was the thirst.

Maia's tummy grumbled, but every time she swallowed, it felt as if someone was sticking a hot iron poker down her throat. Trust me, that is NOT a good feeling.

Maia crawled on her hands and feet. The warlock glanced at her curiously, but Maia ignored him.

Tipping over the doggy bowl of water, Maia wanted to scream with joy as the chilly, greasy tasting water slid down her throat.

The bowl thudded back onto the ground as Maia wiped her lips with the back of her hand. It was much better. What could she do now?

"Have you tried to escape?" Maia asked the boy.

The boy nodded. He pointed to his tongue and some nasty looking bruises.

"I'm so sorry," Maia said.

The boy smiled briefly, eyes flickering around, as if scared that Valentine would pop through the door any second and yell at him for smiling.

"Do you want to escape again?"

The boy seemed to hesitate.

Suddenly, a ridiculous plan popped into Maia's head. She glanced at the rope, a rotting wooden plank, and the mishmash of random equipment strewn everywhere.

Maia grinned.

The boy looked at her curiously.

"I've got a plan to escape," Maia said.

For a brief second, Maia was scared that the boy was going to scream and tell her it was a horribly idea. (Well, the boy couldn't really talk, but...)

Slowly, the boy began to grin.


	15. Oh, Despair

**All right, here's the new update.**

**Please review! The amount of reviews for the past two updates weren't that much, so I'm not really sure if you're enjoying this or not. Please leave some sort of comment or suggestions! Thanks. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hodge yelled at them for at least five hours. By the time Hodge was finally panting for breath, face all red and puffy, the sun had risen.

Hodge was a nice guy. Once he's done yelling, he's done yelling. The past is in the past, and the topic of Abaddon would probably never cross his lips ever again. Thankfully, he didn't pry too much about _how _they defeated the demon. The secret of the portal remained safe.

Jocelyn was a completely different story.

"CLARY! WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED? WHY DID YOU SNEAK OUT? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Jocelyn raged.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I really am!" Clary apologized.

Jocelyn sighed, collapsing into a chair. Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Max and Simon watched, unsure what to do. Yes, for once, Hodge didn't lecture about bringing a mundane into the Institute.

"You know," Jocelyn spoke. "I met Valentine at Kingsley,"

Clary wasn't sure what was really going on, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Valentine was the popular jock, you know, just like Jace and Alec. He was also a shadowhunter, the best we have ever seen. Luke, Maryse, Robert, Hodge, everyone admired him."

"One day, we had a child, and I was only seventeen! I was unsure, and I didn't know what to do. I thought about sending it to a foster home, but Valentine would have none of that. He bought us a mansion, and other good things. He intended to have a family."

"At first, everything was going perfectly. Then, we were attacked by demons. Our child was killed. Valentine loved our baby, and when he died, he was... slightly... insane."

"Valentine would use any means necessary to rid our world of demons. He told me about his crazy ideas about using the Mortal Cup, Sword and Mirror to enslave mundanes, destroy demons, rid Downworlders and bring glory."

"I was always a good little girl, doing what he asked, but his talks of a massive massacre... I couldn't stand it."

"I ran away. I left a note, and I ran. I just... ran. I hid the Mortal Cup, but I didn't have time to grab the Sword or the pellet of solidified Angel Blood to activate the Cup."

"Then, I arrived here. I had you, Clary. I love you so much. Later on, I heard that Valentine went even crazier, and everyone found his dead body. Our gang split up in different ways. Luke went with me in hiding. The Lightwoods continued Shadowhunting. Hodge taught the younger ones."

"That is my story, and that is how I survived."

Jocelyn finished her speech.

The audience watched in dead silence as Jocelyn wept. Clary sat beside her mother. Suddenly, running off to face some demon seemed... insane. How could she have ever thought of getting herself killed when she was the only thing that kept her mother sane and happy?

After a few more minutes of sobbing, Jocelyn wiped her tears and stood up. They finally realized that... it was a Saturday.

"Well!" Hodge clapped his hands. "Despite the fact that you need punishments, I do believe that it is quite astounding for a group of teenagers to defeat, of all things, a Greater Demon! After a good snooze, let's go for some ice-cream!"

A slow, rusty laughter spread before the group slumped down into their respective beds for a good twelve hours of sleep.

**(((())))**

Clary stared at the ceiling of her room. How could she sleep? How did she make the portal?

It was crazy, really.

Clary turned onto her stomach and flipped through the Gray Book, or the Book of Runes. The rune that summoned the portal was still fresh in her mind. She obviously wasn't daft enough to sketch it down, of course.

The Portal Rune was nowhere to be seen in the Gray Book.

Clary groaned in frustration.

Tossing the book aside, Clary crept downstairs for a mug of tea. After deciding on Jasmine Green, Clary took a shaky sip before crumpling down and falling into the blissful land of sleep.

**Maia's POV**

Valentine came back in for another conversation around the morning. He carried two doggie bowls (those were starting to _really _frustrate Maia. She was a living, breathing, and decent _person_, for the sake of it!) and set them down before the ambush began.

"NOW!" Maia yelled.

The warlock boy roared and launched himself at Valentine. Valentine would have probably deflected the blow, but they had surprise on their side.

The warlock boy pounded Valentine with his bony fists, but Valentine was obviously stronger, throwing him aside like a rag doll.

_NO! _Maia thought, as she used the jagged plank to saw at the rope that held the tub of silver. She just needed a few more seconds to snap the rope that would tip the tub over. She had pried open a window, just a bit so that the wind would blow the silver to one side, leaving a clear path for her to walk on. Then, the two of them would run like never before into freedom.

Valentine roared.

The tub tipped. The wind sprayed the silver mixture right into Valentine, who was soon covered from head to toe. Maia dove aside, but a few flecks of silver had already brushed her skin.

Ignoring the pain, Maia grabbed the warlock boy. Together, hand in hand, they sprinted out for freedom.

However, they must have underestimated Valentine quite a bit. Valentine recovered surprisingly quickly. With an almost careless swipe, the warlock boy tumbled from Maia's grasp, screaming in pain as his ankle crunched painfully beneath him. Maia faltered.

"YOU DARE?" Valentine shouted furiously.

Maia's falter cost her dearly. The world tilted dangerously before her head cracked against the wall. She slumped back onto a coil of rope, groaning.

"Do not underestimate me, downworlders," Valentine snarled, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Maia felt a tear of despair trickle down her face. The warlock boy was crying freely.

They had failed.

**I'm really sorry for the despairing situation and the pitifully short chapter. **

**5 reviews = Action**

**10 reviews = Clace**

**15 reviews = Action, Clace **_**and **_**a Secret Special. **

**Hope it's not too much to ask for!**


	16. Wolf VS Hunter

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Or... at least it's Thanksgiving in China. **

**In any way, I am really sorry about the current updating schedule. I've been working on my other stories, and yesterday, I gave myself a break from writing. **

**There was five reviews. **

**Here's the new update. Hope you like it. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Clary woke up the next morning. She had slept for over twenty four hours, and she felt brilliant.

Clary slid into a blouse and faded jeans, tugging herself into a dark pink jacket. She dragged a brush through her hair, stuffed it into a messy ponytail before going downstairs for something to eat.

Yes, you can get hungry after twenty-four hours of sleeping.

Clary wandered down to the kitchen. Hodge wore a mahogany brown tweed suit. His reading glasses was perched on the tip of his nose as he read the newspaper and taking the occasional sip of expresso. Jocelyn was making pancakes, the batter making cheerful crackling noises as it sizzled. Max was reaching for a Pop Tart, a copy of Naruto in his free hand. Jace was chowing down a stack of golden pancakes dripping with syrup, strawberries, blueberries, whipped cream and powdered sugar.

Clary's stomach released a massive rumble.

Jace and Hodge arched their eyebrows at the same time. Max tore into the Pop Tart, crumbs sprinkling everywhere. Clary felt her face flush.

"Hey, Clary," Jocelyn spoke, turning around. Splashes of batter decorated her apron. "Your pancakes will be ready in a moment."

Feeling very awkward, Clary tossed a cinnamon Pop Tart into the toaster. In a minute, the toaster dinged and Clary sat down on a chair, munching on the Pop Tart.

"Isabelle and Alec are still asleep," Jace explained.

Jocelyn carried a huge platter of pancakes over and set them before Clary.

Clary squirted a generous amount of maple syrup over the entire thing. She spooned some strawberries and blueberries over the sticky golden pancakes before squirting just about the entire bottle of Quip Whipped Cream into the mess.

"Wow," Jace said, impressed at the tower of white, fluffy cream.

"Mm hm," Clary replied as she stuck her fork in. The cream enveloped the fork until the very tip showed through the white mess.

Through a bit of maneuvering, Clary managed to extract a bite of pancake. She stuck it in her mouth before the cream could drip off.

Pancakes had never tasted so delicious before.

"Hey," Isabelle and Alec tromped down blearily. Jocelyn gave them pancakes too. Both of theirs looked even wore and messier than Clary's.

Jocelyn sat down, smiling at the uncivilized band of teenagers wolfing food down in a wolfish manner.

It would have been a glorious day if Hodge didn't drop the bomb.

"Children," Hodge said.

Clary looked up. She was scraping bits of cream and syrup drenched strawberries off her plate.

"Unfortunately, you have neglected to dispose of the mess," Hodge said. His voice was deadly calm.

It would have been better if Hodge had yelled. The deadly calm way was a thousand times worse.

"The body has returned to its home dimension, but Park Rangers are still puzzling over the ichor, property damage and..." The next sentence was directed to Jace. "... Ducks with missing heads,"

"They tried to attack me first!" Jace protested.

"Does that give you the right to kill those poor ducks?"

Clary's jaw dropped.

"All right!" Hodge sighed. "Let's get back to the topic. You have all been very careless. You should not have left so early. You shouldn't have taken the mundane..."

"Hi, guys,"

Simon appeared down the stairs.

Clary's jaw dropped again. They had completely forgotten about Simon! He must have slept in one of the guest bedrooms or something.

Simon glanced at their empty plates and groaned. "I suppose you forgot to make some pancakes for me?"

Jocelyn hurried to the stove and started whipping together some more batter. Simon attacked the Pop Tarts instead.

Hodge sighed.

"Here is a warning. Do NOT go after demons again. After going to Taki's..."

"We're going to Taki's?" Jace asked, delighted.

"What's Taki's?" Clary and Simon asked together.

In the past, the Not Boggling After Isabelle Simon would have laughed and both of them would yell, "JINX!" or something.

Now, the Boggling After Isabelle Simon shot Clary an annoyed look.

Clary scowled back. If Simon didn't want her to be his friend, fine. She had lots of friends other than him, anyway. For example, Maia...

"Where's Maia?" Clary yelped.

The room grew rigid.

"Oh my gosh," Isabelle whispered.

"Maia Roberts..." Alec spoke in a hushed tone.

"She wasn't at school on Friday," Jace noted.

"She wasn't at school on Thursday," Isabelle gasped.

"She..." Clary's mouth stopped working. She felt like the worst friend in the world. Maia was missing for _days _and she didn't even _notice_!

Hodge clapped his hands.

"It's no matter..."

"IT'S NO MATTER?" Clary shrieked, standing up and waving her arms to prove her point. "Maia could have been missing! She could have been..."

"She's mundane, right?" Hodge asked.

"Yes," Clary realized, sitting back down. Suddenly, the spectacle seemed ridiculous.

"She is on a vacation and forgot to tell you. In fact, I received an email from her parents which said that she is going to Canada. Her grandparents were sick, and she went to visit. The return date is unsure, but..." Hodge shrugged. "She'll be fine,"

"Oh, all right," Clary sighed in relief.

"So..." Simon cut through the silence. "What's Taki's?"

"Taki's is a restaurant for Downworlders and Shadowhunters," Isabelle replied. "We're going there? They make the best food ever!"

Jocelyn gave Simon a hastily made stack of pancakes. Simon didn't seem to mind the irregular shapes. He wolfed them down like no tomorrow.

"Yes," Hodge replied. "To celebrate the victory,"

"But I'm stuffed!" Clary protested. She wasn't the type that would starve herself to stay thin, but she is pretty full.

"Nah," Isabelle waved her hand dismissively. "Once you try Taki's you'll love it!"

Somehow, the worries fell away when they left for Taki's.

**(((())))**

Jocelyn and Hodge stayed at the Institute. Jocelyn had to finish some work, and Hodge had to do Shadowhunting business.

Taki's is basically this slightly run down shop downtown. Loopy neon letters spelled its name. Inside, Clary could see a rusty bar, dusty cherrywood floors and cracked leather booths. A few people with oddly colored skin and glittery wings flew around lazily. A fat man with antlers manned the bar. A skinny waitress...

Kaelie?

"Kaelie?" Isabelle asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

Kaelie turned around. Her lips spread into a devilish grin.

"Jaaaaaaace," she cooed.

Somehow, she made a beige pleated skirt, faded and stained blouse and apron seem trendy.

Clary quickly found a booth and slid in. Isabelle sat beside of her. The three boys sat on the other side.

"How can I help you?" Kaelie asked, handing Jace a menu. Clary felt strangely scratchy and uncomfortable.

"Um..." Clary spoke. "Can I have a menu?"

"Huh," Kaelie sniffed as she handed Clary a ratty old book.

Using her fingernails, Clary pried open the greasy pages. There were sections for Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, Warlocks and regular humans.

The Vampire Section included Blood Fondue, Chocolate & Blood and Fries with Blood Dip. Just looking at the blood made Clary feel sick.

The Werewolf section included Deer Chops, Whole Salmon and Rare Beef Steak. The array of gruesomely cut meat made Clary's stomach rebel even more.

Faerie food looked very enticing. Bluebell Smoothies, Nectar Sundae and Petunia Petal Cake. Clary knew better than to order that.

Clary went to the Regular Human part of the menu. The Warlock Section didn't offer much.

The Regular Human section included coffee, pies, cakes, etc. It was surprising how... normal the selection is, despite the slightly odd looking foods at one corner.

Isabelle ordered some Blueberry Honey Lemon Smoothie. Simon and Alec ordered coffee. Jace ordered a bloody steak. Clary just ordered an apple pie.

After taking the orders, Kaelie still stayed there, swaying her hips in a disgusting manner, cooing and such. Simon and Alec looked at the display with a mixture of astonishment and disgust. Isabelle rolled her eyes. Clary studied her fingernails.

When the orders came, Clary discovered that the food was actually delicious.

Everything would have been fine if it weren't for the werewolf.

"HEY!" the big beefy guy yelled. "YOU SHADOWHUNTERS!"

"What is it?" Jace yelled back as Kaelie scuttled away.

"WHERE IS MAIA?" he yelled.

"Maia?" Clary stuttered.

"YES! She's from Luke's pack! What did you do to her?"

"What?" Alec asked, puzzled.

Wrong answer.

The werewolf lunged at them. Jace spun in the air as he did a flying kick. The werewolf didn't seem fazed. The wolf sprang at Jace with outstretched claws, but Jace ducked away just in time.

Jace slid out of his seat and the two of them started fighting, claws to blade.

Groups of Downworlders poured through the door. Some of them exchanged money, betting on who would win. Clary sat there, stock still, shocked. What was going on? Maia is a werewolf. Maia was part of Luke's pack. Luke is a werewolf. Her mom is dating a werewolf. Maia is missing. Maia might be dead. Maia, Maia, Maia...

"You killed Maia! You killed her!" the werewolf shrieked as Jace tripped him off his feet. The wolf got right up and the fight resumed.

"We have no idea what has happened to her!" Jace yelled back.

"Yeah? Then why did we find her _dead_ _body_ by the bloody River?"

**Review please!**


	17. Double Shock

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am really sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry for (insert lame excuse). I know it's unacceptable. **

**In any way, as an apology gift, this story has... (For those who hate spoilers). **

**I will also be updating my other story at the same time.**

**A Wacky thing that is happening right now: The Shanghai pollution's soaring over 200 degrees. Awesome, really awesome. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Seventeen**

At first, it was shock.

Clary stood there, feet rooted to the ground. Jace's tussling and Isabelle's muffled sobs were suddenly nonexistent. The words just swirled around her mind.

_Her dead body... Why... Bloody river... dead body... dead body... dead body..._

Clary opened her mouth. A sharp cough-gasp slipped through her lips.

Then, she shoved her way through the crowd and sprinted out the restaurant.

**(((())))**

"Wait!"

"Clary! Stop!"

Clary was unaware of her friends' cries. Her feet pounded on the sidewalk, Converse slapping away. Her arms pumped furiously by her sides as her lungs ached. Despite everything, she kept on running until she arrived at the docks.

A band of mundane police and photographers surrounded the scene marked with yellow tape. Mundanes buzzed around, screaming and occasionally puking. A wall of big, burly, mundane guards shoved the civilians away.

"MOVE!" Clary shrieked. Her momentum carried her through the crowd until she bumped right into a guard.

"Miss, you need to..."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Clary shrieked again. The guard's hands were like iron around her shoulders.

Barely realizing what she was doing, Clary launched herself into a sequence of fighting, legs lashing. The guard's eyes widened as he toppled down in a heap. Clary didn't pay him any attention. She leapt right over his prone body and promptly puked on the sidewalk.

The girl wasn't Maia. No way. She was NOT Maia. Maia didn't have a blown up head. Maia wasn't covered in blood. Maia didn't have bones sticking out of her body. That was NOT Maia. NOT MAIA!

"Clary!"

Clary felt strong hands clamp down on her arms, but she fought.

"Clary!"

Clary squirmed and kicked and punched, but Jace held her tight. Isabelle's cries were louder. Alec and Simon watched with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Clary! She's dead! There's nothing we can do!"

"Who did it?" Clary wailed. Her thrashing subsided.

"Probably Valentine..."

"The Mortal Cup..."

"Can't let him get it..."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Clary shrieked when she heard the wretched name. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Clary!"

Clary fought and trashed. Her foot slammed into Jace's stomach. Jace gasped and released her. Clary turned around and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just needed to... run. She needed to distract herself from the chaos, the pain, the guilt, everything.

Clary ran into Jace... again. Jace had somehow looped over and caught her.

"Let me go!" Clary fought, but was too weak.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back. Tears streaked down her face, and strands of hair flew into her eyes.

"Look," Jace straddled her, sitting on her stomach.

One thing: Jace. Is. Heavy.

"Look," Jace continued. "Maia is dead. There is nothing we can do. There's no use in burying yourself in grief. I know you're blaming yourself, but you need to move on!"

"I can't move on!" Clary wailed.

"Yes! You can!" Jace leaned forward. They were so close together their noses almost brushed each other.

"Michael Wayland was my father," Jace said.

Was...

"Your father's dead?" Clary gasped.

"Yes," Jace replied. "I loved my father. I miss him like crazy. I was really small when Valentine killed him. I was just six. I was sent to Alicante for training. No one understood me. I missed my father like crazy. I spent years in grief, but I overcame it. I moved on. You need to move on too, Clary. You need to move on or you're going to be stuck like this!"

With that, Jace kissed her.

On the lips.

Clary's eyes widened. She didn't say anything when the kissed. Fireworks exploded in her chest, but she didn't move.

"OH MY GOSH!"

The two of them broke apart. Isabelle and Alec were no where to be seen, but Simon...

"CLARY WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

**I know this chapter's really short, but... Cliff Hanger!**


	18. Good and Bad News

**Hey, everyone. **

**I'm really sorry about the late update. I'm not really going to even bother with the excuses anymore. **

**Speaking of which, since I also have another story to update and take care of, the updates will come once a week, Tuesday or Wednesday. It depends about the time, really.**

**Thanks for understanding and such. **

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Clary shoved herself away from Jace. She rolled a bit before managing to prop herself up on her elbows.

She knew she must have looked absolutely horrible. All of her hair was pretty much stuck in her mouth and coated in dirt. Her clothes were probably pretty dirty too. Clary didn't have time to focus on Jace as she stumbled to her feet.

Simon trotted up to them, a furious expression on his face. His glasses were crooked, which made him look funny, but Clary wasn't really going to laugh anytime soon.

"Clary, WHY ARE YOU KISSING JACE?" Simon demanded angrily.

"Look, Simon!" Clary stumbled in loopy circles. Her feet seemed to have difficulties finding a suitable purchase on the ground. Oh, why must everything be like this?

"Upset, Mundane?" Jace smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, effectively keeping her from falling flat on her face.

Simon's face turned crimson.

"Jace!" Clary spat some hair from her mouth. She shoved Jace away from herself. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Jace put on an injured face as he stepped back. "It's not _my _fault Mundane here is so upset about who-knows-what."

"Yes!" Clary yelled. "It's _your _fault!"

"Well, if your implying that the kiss..."

"Just go!" Clary screamed. "Just... _go away_, Jace!"

Jace's eyes widened but he turned around wordlessly and chugged away on the motorcycle.

"Simon..." Clary glanced helplessly at Simon who was turning around.

"What?" Simon asked gruffly.

"Look, I know..."

"Look, I know..." Simon mimicked Clary's voice horribly. "What do I not know? You were kissing that dyed-blond-wannabe Jace! He's just some glorious handsome Shadowhunter prince!"

"Jace isn't a Shadowhunter prince," Clary defended.

"Yeah, listen to yourself. When you first saw him, you hated him. The next thing anyone knew, you were going all gaga over him and when I look away for just _two freaking seconds_..."

"Well," Clary felt her face flush. "Don't just... Simon, listen to yourself too! I'm always supporting you and all that. Why do you think I sit in that garage of yours and listen _hours and hours_ of your band music? Why do you think I... I'm not the only one that's making a mistake! What about you? You're going all gooey eyed over Isabelle! Do you even know how bad that feels?"

"Do you even know how bad that feels?" Simon mimicked Clary's voice, sounding even crueler. "I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS! Goodness sake, Clary! How daft can you be?"

Clary stopped short.

Simon... wasn't going gooey eyed over Isabelle? He was just trying to make _her _feel... jealous?

"What?" Clary said dumbly.

"You're hopeless," Simon sneered.

It was like a slap in the face.

"Whatever it is, go on," Simon rolled his eyes. "Go and kiss Jace. Why should I care, anyway?"

Without another look, Simon strode away, never looking back.

Clary collapsed on her knees.

What has happened?

**(((())))**

"Need a ride?"

"No,"

"Come on, Clary. It's a long way,"

"No thanks,"

"Your wearing very flimsy shoes. They'll be ripped into shreds once you get back to the Institute,"

"No, it's OK,"

"Clary,"

"No,"

"Clary, come on,"

"No,"

"Clary, please,"

The all powerful Shadowhunter Jace saying "Please?"

Wow.

"No,"

"Fine then," Jace said curtly as he chugged ahead.

Clary felt numb. She felt as if someone had replaced her blood with glue, and she was nothing but a little doll walking mechanically, robotically, slowly. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

She didn't know where Simon was.

She didn't know where Isabelle was.

She didn't know where Hodge was.

She didn't know where Max was.

She didn't know where her mom was.

She didn't know where _she _was.

**(((())))**

Clary went straight away to her room and flopped down on her bed like a dead fish. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it.

After what seemed like forever, she got up to her elbows and reached for a Geometry textbook. She tried to bury herself in equations, numbers and factors, but that didn't work.

She reached for her reading assignment. War and Peace seemed duller than ever.

Finally, she reached for her sketchbook.

She always loved to sketch and paint. The feel of canvas was always soothing, the strong oils pleasant and the rough charcoal scratches pleasing to hear. She grasped for a pencil and began to draw.

She tried to draw Simon. She really did try, but what ended up being the result was Jace on his motorcycle, without a helmet, hair streaming in the wind. His mouth was curved into a half smile, half line of grim determination. Tendons stood out sharply on perfectly muscled forearms as he grasped the handlebars tightly.

**(For those who don't like mushy stuff, I apologize for this section.)**

"CLARY!"

Isabelle burst into the room without knocking.

"What?" Clary asked, angrily. Isabelle was probably the least suitable person to enter right now.

"Maia's a werewolf! I should have told you earlier!"

"Yeah, I..." Clary paused. "You knew Maia was a werewolf?"

Isabelle cringed.

"Yeah, but..."

"You _knew_ and you did _not_ tell _me_?" Clary felt her voice rise in anger.

"Yes... but Clary..."

"ISABELLE!" Clary screamed.

"All right! I'm sorry! I didn't want to worry you, but..."

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, I AM..."

"Maia's alive!" Isabelle burst out.

Clary's scream of anger died in her throat.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Clary rasped.

"Magnus Bane, the warlock, he ran a test. The girl there is this some poor Mundane Valentine caught, not a werewolf. The tests all show it, Clary. Can't you see? Cant you see? _Maia is not dead!_"

**Oh. Why am I writing so many cliff-hangers these days?**


	19. Planning Time

**Hello, everyone!**

**New update time!**

**The Shadow World**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Maia's NOT dead!_

For a split second, Clary was suspended in limbo. She felt as if every molecule of her being was floating in the air. Then, she was filled with relief. After the relief came the craziness.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Clary gasped. Then, she threw her arms around Isabelle in a massive bear hug.

Awkward?

Confusing?

Clary, you're not supposed to do that?

Well, for the moment, Clary wasn't exactly caring at all.

Alec poked his head in.

"Guys, who wants a..."

Clary threw her arms around Alec.

Alec turned purple as Clary raced down the hall, screaming with relief.

She hugged Hodge, her mom, Max, Church, and Jace (who chose to enter at that moment).

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Clary plopped herself down on the couch. The coffee table had a bowl of fruit on it, so Clary helped herself onto an apple.

"Glad you're screaming fest is over," Jace said nonchalantly as he balanced a cherry on his thumb.

Clary chose to scowl at him.

Hodge, Max, Jocelyn, Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Church sat down on chairs and couches as they had a meeting.

"Well, we all know that Maia is alive now, thanks to Clary's over-energetic heralding," Hodge started, with a wry glance at Clary. Clary chose to blush prettily and glance at the apple with a big chomp out of it.

"So, right now, we need to know where Maia is, so we can rescue her," Jace cut in.

Shooting an irritated glance, Hodge said, "Yes, Jace. First of all, let's move onto some basic news. Based on the recent Clave news, Valentine has the Mortal Sword in his possession,"

The Shadowhunters' expressions hardened.

"Thankfully, the Cup and Mirror are still out of his grasp," Hodge added.

The expressions relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Meanwhile, a warlock child has been abducted. Maia has been abducted. We all know that in order for the Mortal Sword to work, it needs to be washed in the blood of a warlock child, werewolf child, vampire child and Faerie child. So far, a warlock and werewolf child has been abducted. The fake Maia was probably a ruse to discourage us from searching for her. We do not know if the warlock child is alive or not. So far, there are no abductions of the Faeries and the Vampires."

"So..." Jace twirled the cherry dizzyingly around. "We need to protect ever single vampire and Faerie child in this world," Jace concluded.

Hodge glared at Jace.

"First things first: We need to rescue Maia," Hodge said.

"Wait," Clary interrupted. "What about Simon?"

"Oh, that mundane," Jace said dismissively. "He can take care of himself. All he has to do is to hop onto his battered old van and drive home and mope about whatever mundanes mope about,"

"Jace!" Clary snapped.

"Language," Jocelyn warned.

Clary kept her mouth shut, but stared furiously at the apple.

"Do we have any ideas where Maia could possibly be?" Hodge asked.

"Well," Isabelle tapped a perfectly manicured fingernail against her chin. "We found the fake body around the docks. The body was pretty fresh, so Valentine must have put it there recently. So... the most likely location of where Maia is would be near the harbor."

"Good job," Hodge praised. Isabelle beamed.

Clary wanted to be sick.

"Let's go!" Clary said, taking another chomp out of the apple while standing up.

"Not so fast!" Alec said. "We need to think this through rationally first. We can't just go tromping in to any random boat and start demanding for Maia to be released. Which boat could possibly be the victim?"

"Well, let's go anyway!" Clary said. "We're still going to the docks!"

"Hold it!" Jace said.

There was a moment of silence.

"How about this," Jace suggested. "Clary and I will go first. We'll scout the boats, and report the most suspicious looking boat. Later on, we'll plan an attack and take back Maia. Is that all right?"

"Well, all right," Clary said reluctantly.

"Wait," Jocelyn said. "Clary is not going,"

"Why?" Clary protested.

"Clary can get hurt," Jocelyn said firmly.

"I won't!" Clary cried. "Besides, Maia is my friend!"

"I understand the friendship business," Jocelyn continued, voice still firm. "But I can't have you running off again after the Abaddon incident, Clary. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"But I wasn't hurt!" Clary countered.

"You could have been killed!" Jocelyn cried.

Then, Clary realized that yes, she could have been killed. Jocelyn, waiting nervously and unable to do a thing must have felt thousands of times worse. Jocelyn and Clary... there seemed to be a rift between the mother-daughter relationship. Jocelyn is a great mom, allowing Clary to visit the Institute, train, and do Shadowhunter stuff.

All of a sudden, Clary felt guilt. It settled in her stomach like a ten ton rock and refused to move.

"All right," Clary said hollowly.

Jace shrugged. "Alec, would you like to come with me instead?"

Alec was already reaching for his bow.

"Ready,"

**(((())))**

**Jace's POV**

Jace was OK with Alec as his partner, but despite Alec's experience and strength, he still wished Clary was beside him.

Did he have a crush on her?

Definitely.

"Jace," Alec said, slightly impatient.

"Hm?" Jace answered, eyes fixed onto the boats.

They were perched on the roof, hiding within shadows. The afternoon was blazingly hot, and everyone was huddling in the shade.

"Any boat look especially suspicious?" Alec asked.

Jace scanned the ships. There was two cruise ships, large and towering over others and decorated with streamers. There were a few yachts and other mishmash triremes, but most were simple fishing boats. None of them looked especially suspicious.

"None," Jace confirmed.

"Well," Alec pulled out the Sensor. It was a device used to sense demons. Hodge had altered it to sense werewolves as well. "It's time to use our secret weapon,"

Jace grinned.

Soon, they were sprinting across the ships. They were dressed in regular clothes, jeans and T-shirts. They lurked near the shade, so they looked like two joggers doing their own business. Alec had the Sensor in his backpack. If it picked anything up, the vibrations would alert both of them.

They ran and ran, but nothing happened.

Just as Jace thought that Isabelle's idea was wrong, Alec's backpack began to vibrate.

Immediately, both of them ducked out of view.

"Which boat?" Jace asked.

Alec pointed towards a medium sized boat. It was half the size of a cruise ship, made of rusty metal covered in slime. A few rough looking men hauled ropes in and out. Barnacle encrusted windows were placed all over the ship, making the ship seem as if it had a severe case of pox.

"Suspicious, no?" Jace said.

"Definitely," Alec agreed as they both got ready to go back.

**Review, please!**


End file.
